Dois Noivos para Kagome
by Tsukiko Amai
Summary: Kagome estava noiva de Sesshoumaru e descobre que ele a traiu. E agora, como ela faria para ir ao casamento de sua irmã sem o noivo desconhecido? É quando Kouga propõe fingir ser seu noivo. Eles só não esperavam que Sesshoumaru parecesse no casamento...
1. Disclaymer

Esta fanfiction é uma adapatação do livro **Dois Noivos para Sara**, de **Catherine George**.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO ****I**

A garota estava sentada com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, completamente imóvel, olhando pela janela do trem como se estivesse contemplando alguma paisagem interessante, em vez da escuridão da estação de Paddington. Intrigado, o homem sen tado à sua frente virou a cabeça para ver o que tanto chamava a atenção dela. Além de alguns carrinhos empurrados pelos car regadores e de um trem parado na outra plataforma, parecia não haver nada que justificasse um olhar tão absorto.

Meio escondido por trás do jornal, ele começou a examinar sua companheira de viagem. Valia a pena observá-la; era boni ta e misteriosa com aqueles óculos escuros e redondos, como ditava a moda, disfarçando-lhe as feições. Os cabelos eram sedosos, brilhantes e negros, com uma franja displicente caindo sobre a testa; o nariz era levemente inclinado, a boca pequena e bem desenhada, o queixo pronunciado, dando-lhe um ar decidido. Por mais que pensasse que estava imaginando coisas, pareceu-lhe que não era a primeira vez que via aquela jovem. Podia jurar que já a conhecia.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Kouga tentou concentrar-se nas notícias do dia, mas a imagem daquele rosto permanecia entre seus olhos e a página. Talvez a tivesse visto na televisão, pensou.

O trem deu um solavanco e começou a mover-se ao longo da plataforma. O súbito movimento não provocou a menor reação na moça, que continuou com os olhos fixos no vazio, enquanto o trem deixava a estação e emergia a luz do sol, penetrando na atmosfera sufocante de Londres, abafada ao calor de julho. Ela parecia não se incomodar nem mesmo com a faixa de sol quente que atravessava a janela. Vestia uma blusa de seda preta com bolinhas brancas e trazia um casaco branco dobrado cuidadosamente na poltrona ao lado, ambos com aparência de serem caros.

Kouga tentou novamente ler o jornal, mas, quando percebeu, estava com a atenção na moça, observando que ela não usava nenhum anel nas mãos. Então ele se perguntou para onde esta ria viajando, com esperança de que fosse para um lugar mais distante do que Slough ou Swindon. Era bem provável que ela passasse sem perceber pela estação onde deveria descer, tal era seu estado de introspecção.

Sem ter a menor consciência do interesse que despertava em seu companheiro de viagem, Kagome Higurashi se entregava a mais completa desolação. Cega a tudo que acontecia à sua volta, não conseguia parar de pensar no que lhe havia ocorrido pela manhã, que a fizera sair correndo de St. John's Wood. Depois de vagar por algum tempo com o coração aos pulos, ela havia tomado um táxi para a estação, carregando uma mala enorme e uma desa jeitada caixa de chapéu listrada, que agora estava no bagageiro, acima de sua cabeça. E agora uma cena se repetia milhares de vezes em sua mente, como um vídeo-teipe que ia e voltava infi nitamente até a exaustão. O bom senso dizia-lhe para se abando nar à mágoa e chorar, deixando que as lágrimas carregassem consigo a imensa desilusão. Em vez disso ela permanecia insensível ao apelo de suas emoções, sentada numa posição ereta, como uma boneca de cera, sem dar sinal de vida.

A voz do inspetor pedindo os bilhetes trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Kagome procurou dentro da bolsa até encontrar o seu e entregou-o para ser picotado. Quando foi guardá-lo outra vez, percebeu que havia um homem sentado à sua frente, parcial mente encoberto pelo jornal. Passou os olhos por ele sem inte resse e lentamente começou a sair de seu torpor. Viu então pela primeira vez os campos inundados de sol, brilhando pelo cami nho. Nesse momento, o homem abaixou um pouco o jornal, entre tido na página de esportes, e o olhar de Kagome imediatamente foi atraído para ele. No mesmo instante reconheceu-o, apesar dos óculos escuros que usava, e mal conteve um gemido de contrariedade. Aquele não era mesmo seu dia de sorte. Fazia anos que não o via, mas praticamente não mudara nada. Kagome Higurashi, a filha do pastor, e Kouga Wolf, filho e herdei ro de Cwmderwen Court, tinham nascido e crescido no mesmo lugar, perto de Monmouth, País de Gales. Agora ele estava olhando na direção dela, o rosto atraente ensaiando um meio sorriso.

Kagome virou-se de imediato para a janela, voltando a prestar atenção na paisagem. Sabia muito bem que ele estava curioso sobre sua identidade. Era evidente que procurava um jeito de começar uma conversa e Kagome fez-se de rogada, evitando-o. No entanto, pouco depois, foi obrigada a falar-lhe, pois um inci dente veio a aproximá-los. Assim que o trem ganhou veloci dade, ao primeiro solavanco, a caixa de chapéu caiu do baga geiro, batendo na cabeça de Kagome para depois ir parar nas mãos estendidas de Kouga Wolf. Num segundo ele estava ao lado dela, preocupado:

— Está tudo bem? Você se machucou? — perguntou com voz ansiosa.

Muito pálida, Kagome apalpava a cabeça. Apesar disso, sorriu um pouco sem graça.

— Não foi nada. Só levei um susto.

— Espere um momento, já volto — disse Kouga, saindo pela porta do compartimento.

Assim que ficou só, Kagome respirou profundamente, olhando a caixa listrada com desagrado. Sua mãe tinha insistido em que ela comprasse um chapéu para o casamento, uma despesa com pletamente desnecessária, e, agora, por causa da maldita caixa, ia ser obrigada a conversar durante o resto da viagem, a menos que estivesse enganada.

Com um sorriso educado, recebeu a xícara de café fumegan te que seu solícito companheiro de viagem tinha ido buscar. Mal tomou o primeiro gole, sentiu um calor subindo-lhe pelo rosto.

— Coloquei um pouquinho de _brandy _porque achei que você estava precisando.

— Obrigada, mas vou ter que tomar isso devagar — disse Kagome com cautela. — Não estou acostumada com bebidas alcoólicas. — Tirou os óculos embacados pela fumaça do café e olhou para Kouga. — Quanto lhe devo?

— Absolutamente nada. Isto era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

— Por quê? Você derrubou a caixa de propósito? Kouga sorriu diante do comentário bem-humorado e Kagome lembrou-se imediatamente daquele sorriso jovial que vira estam pado no rosto dele, nas poucas vezes em que o vira em sua casa com seu irmão Souta.

— Não, claro que não. Mas não vou negar que estava pensando numa forma de falar com você. Tudo que me ocorreu foi usar o conhecido chavão: "Será que já não a vi em algum lugar?" Não é um início muito inspirador, devo admitir. De qualquer forma tenho certeza de que a conheço. Você trabalha na televisão?

Kagome terminou o café. O _brandy _havia produzido um efeito relaxante e ela olhou para o bonito rosto do seu interlocutor com um sorriso enigmático.

— Não é da tevê que você me conhece. Embora você não se lembre, nós nos vimos várias vezes, há alguns anos.

Kouga franziu a testa, olhando-a com atenção.

— Se eu a conheci há alguns anos, você deveria ser uma criança.

— Talvez não. E se eu for daquelas que usam todo tipo de truques para esconder a idade? — Kagome retrucou com ar ma licioso.

— Você está gostando dessa brincadeira, não é? Está bem, vamos jogar do seu jeito. Em primeiro lugar, quero deixar claro que dá para perceber que você nasceu na mesma terra que eu, por seu modo de falar.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou:

— Você é de Monmouth? Não? Então é de Cwmderwen?

— Acertou.

— Não é exatamente uma grande metrópole, por isso eu tinha obrigação de adivinhar logo — disse Kouga apertando mais os olhos. De repente seu rosto se iluminou. — Você é parente dos Higurashi?

— Que Higurashi?

— A família do pastor.

— Exatamente.

— Uma prima?

— Não.

— Estou chegando perto pelo menos? Nesse ponto Kagome desistiu do jogo.

— Olhe bem para mim.

— Foi o que fiz desde que entrei no trem, mas ainda não descobri nada. — Tornou a franzir a testa com maior con centração.

— Eu era um pouco diferente antes. Agora tenho uma saliência no nariz, meu queixo está mais pronunciado e meus olhos, que eram redondos, estão mais alongados. Nesse ponto Kouga fez um ar de espanto.

— Você não é Kiky. . . Mas é claro! Kagome! Você estava com Kikyou naquele acidente de carro.

Kagome fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Meu rosto ficou um pouco diferente.

— Com Kikyou não aconteceu nada, não é verdade?

— O sol sempre brilha para os justos. — Kagome foi irónica de propósito. — Esperemos que ele brilhe amanhã, já que este é meu chapéu para o casamento.

Kouga ergueu a cabeça imediatamente.

— Você vai se casar amanhã?

— Não, Kikyou é a noiva maravilhosa.

Kagome deu um sorriso melancólico. E, para sua surpresa, ele pareceu aliviado, os olhos ainda fixos nela.

— Você não teve dificuldade em se lembrar de mim?

— Claro que não! Kouga Wolf, o maior fazendeiro da região, ou pelo menos um dia você o será. Como poderia me esquecer? Seu cabelo parece um pouco mais escuro, fora isso você não mudou nada. Além disso, fui apaixonada por você quando tinha dezesseis anos, mas eu era meio gordinha e você só tinha olhos para Kikyou, o que, aliás, acontecia com toda a população masculina num raio de dez quilômetros.

— Parece que você está com ciúmes. Estou enganado? — disse Kouga com ar de curiosidade.

— Não, ou pelo menos não mais. Durante um certo tempo tive inveja dela, mas passou.

Kouga observou-lhe o rosto tenso durante algum tempo. De pois perguntou:

— Como vai fazer para ir para casa quando chegar a New-port, Kagome?

Os olhos azul-turquesa brilharam sob os cílios negros de Kagome, tinham um tom de azul que era marca registrada dos Higurashi.

— Ainda não havia pensado nisso. De ônibus, eu suponho. Mas talvez possam vir me buscar, se eu telefonar. Tentei ligar de Paddington antes do trem sair, mas ninguém atendeu. Pro vavelmente estavam cuidando dos preparativos da festa.

— Quer dizer que não sabem que você vai chegar nesse trem? — Kouga perguntou. Ele estava estranhando planos de viagem tão vagos.

Constrangida, Kagome achou-se na obrigação de explicar-se.

— Na verdade eu deveria ter vindo de carro com meu noivo, que também ia ao casamento. Fui tão infantil que escondi da família o fato de estar noiva, imaginando a surpresa que todos teriam quando eu chegasse com ele. Uma verdadeira tolice.

— O que aconteceu? — Kouga perguntou com simpatia.

— O noivado acabou hoje de manhã. Corri para a estação, comprei uma passagem e aqui estou. — Ela riu com amargura. — A única razão que me fez viajar na primeira classe foi mi nha falta de atenção ao comprar o bilhete. Você sempre viaja de trem?

Kouga estava morrendo de curiosidade, desejando saber todos os detalhes da história de Kagome, mas ela já havia se arrepen dido de ter falado mais do que devia. Então ele resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa, tirando os óculos escuros com um gesto teatral.

— Praticamente nunca. Mas achei que não seria bom dirigir pela estrada com os olhos desse jeito.

— Meu Deus! E o outro homem, como ficou? — exclamou ela, sem conter o espanto. Apesar disso, notou que Kouga tinha olhos cinzentos, atraentes e bem-humorados, apesar de um deles estar parcialmente fechado e rodeado por uma contusão arroxeada.

Ele recolocou os óculos e apoiou os braços no banco, sor rindo. — Estava jogando tênis e fiquei no caminho da bola bem no final do jogo.

Kagome riu, enquanto observava-lhe os ombros largos dentro da camisa de linho creme.

— Não pensei que fosse um esportista. Você parece ter tudo a ver com um banqueiro, ou um grande acionista; talvez um executivo importante.

Kouga encostou-se na poltrona.

— Algo por aí. Trabalho num banco comercial, mas no meu tempo livre jogo tênis e frequento o ginásio de esportes do meu clube. Além disso, vou sempre para Cwmderwen e dou uma ajuda na fazenda, para preservar a propriedade agrícola da fa mília. Minha mãe está ficando velha e logo deverei tomar as rédeas de tudo.

— Como vai _lady _Marian?

— Cada vez mais frágil fisicamente. Mas continua tão rebel de quanto sempre. — Nesse ponto, ele mudou de assunto. — Sua mãe sabe a que horas você vai chegar?

— Não exatamente; eu disse que poderia ser a qualquer mo mento depois do jantar. Eu tinha a intenção de trabalhar a manhã toda e depois iríamos de carro para Monmouth, onde meu ex-noivo passaria o fim de semana. O plano era chegar em casa lá pelas nove e poupar minha mãe de dois convidados para o jantar. Afinal, foi tudo por água abaixo.

— Então posso lhe oferecer uma carona? O administrador da fazenda, ficou incumbido de deixar meu carro na estação. Tenho uma chave de reserva aqui comigo.

Kagome aceitou prontamente.

— Obrigada, é muita gentileza sua. Espero que você saiba quem está levando — brincou, dando um risinho engraçado.

— Do que é que você está falando? — disse Kouga sem entender.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Você deve ter ouvido falar que sou a ovelha negra da família. Em Cwmderwen as pessoas jamais se esqueceram de que eu sou aquela garota da família Higurashi que jogou o carro contra uma árvore antes de tirar carteira de motorista.

— Ora, Kagome, que bobagem! Não é hora de você deixar tudo isso para trás?

— Sim, é claro que sim — Kagome concordou e, para disfar çar o constrangimento, olhou pela janela, notando que o trem começava a parar. — Estamos chegando a Newport. — Levan-tou-se, pondo fim à conversa.

Kouga ajudou-a a pegar a mala e caminharam até o estacio namento onde um Porsche vermelho novinho em folha os espe rava. Kagome não conteve sua admiração.

— Que lindo!

— É uma beleza mesmo — disse Kouga, com naturalidade, colocando as bagagens no carro. — Deixei-o aqui no fim de semana passado. Escute, srta. Higurashi, já que ninguém a está esperando, por que não tomamos um chá juntos, ou você está com pressa?

— Nem um pouco. Um chá agora seria ótimo. — A idéia era muito bem-vinda, pois na verdade Kagome percebeu que parte do seu sentimento de vazio era devido a mais pura fome.

Pouco tempo depois estavam confortavelmente sentados numa pequena e simpática casa de chá, comendo deliciosos biscoitos recém-saídos do forno e dividindo um chá de sabor exótico. Kagome suspirou de satisfação ao encher novamente as xícaras.

— Está ótimo — disse com um suspiro. — Hoje não tomei café da manhã nem almocei.

— Então devia comer mais. Vou pedir mais alguns biscoitos. Kouga fez um sinal para a jovem garçonete, que tornou a encher o prato, sem tirar os olhos dele. Naturalmente o achava irresistível, ou talvez quisesse saber quem era aquele homem tão charmoso.

— Ela está pensando que você é alguma celebridade ten tando passar despercebido atrás desses óculos escuros — observou Kagome, com um sorriso divertido, — Olhe só como ela está toda interessada.

— Será que eu deveria tirar os óculos e desiludi-la?

— Duvido que você o faça. Existe um certo preconceito ma chista contra um olho roxo.

— Está falando sério?

Ela confirmou solenemente com um sinal de cabeça.

— Mas, para ser honesta, acho que isso só acontece com homens altos e atraentes como você, Kouga.

Empertigando-se na cadeira, Kouga tirou os óculos em res posta ao desafio. Apertando os olhos, perguntou:

— Você está querendo brigar?

— Por favor, não ligue para o que digo. Hoje estou fora de mim.

Kouga segurou-lhe a mão carinhosamente, manifestando so lidariedade.

— Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Estremecendo, Kagome retirou a mão e passou-a pelos cabelos.

— Não vale a pena falar sobre isso. Não é uma história nem ao menos interessante.

A jovem garçonete suspirou ao ver Kouga inclinar-se mais para Kagome e pegar-lhe a mão de novo, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos tristes.

— Não seria melhor que você desabafasse com alguém impar cial assim como eu? E mais fácil confiar em estranhos, às vezes. Eu não sou exatamente um estranho, mas nós não nos conhecemos o suficiente para que você se sinta perturbada por que eu sei seu segredo. Vamos, coragem, conte-me o que a está afligindo.

— Por onde você quer que eu comece? — disse Kagome com um fio de voz.

Soltando-lhe a mão, Kouga acomodou-se na cadeira, dirigindo-lhe um gesto de encorajamento.

— Conte-me tudo o que se passou na sua vida depois do acidente.

Kagome olhou-o assustada, sem saber se devia desnudar sua alma diante daquele homem. Mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa, e lembrou que os olhos cinzentos e sorridentes, e os cabelos encaracolados dele tinham povoado seus sonhos de adolescên cia, mas seu papel tinha sido o de Príncipe Encantado, não o de padre confessor. No entanto, se não falasse naquele momen to, seria obrigada a guardar os problemas consigo quando che gasse em casa, já que toda a família só teria atenção para o casamento de Rhia. Sentiu então uma enorme necessidade de abrir-se com alguém e resolveu ceder.

— Que isso fique apenas entre nós dois, está bem? — disse finalmente, depois de um breve silêncio. — Vou contar tudo.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO ****II**

A vida de Kagome Higurashi havia mudado bruscamente de direção, mal ela completara dezoito anos. Quando a retiraram dos des troços do carro de seu pai, após aquele terrível acidente, a única coisa de que ela tinha consciência era da dor e do medo que sentia de ficar paralítica. Mais tarde, no hospital, viu que a maior parte dos ferimentos localizavam-se no rosto. Fora isso tivera uma distensão no joelho e um osso quebrado no pé. Por ser bastante jovem, logo conseguiu recuperar-se completamente da dupla fratura no maxilar, do nariz quebrado, dos olhos arroxeados, das inúmeras escoriações e hematomas. Todos di ziam que ela tivera sorte por ter apenas batido no pára-brisa, sem ter sido arremessada para fora do carro.

Graças a um excelente cirurgião, seu rosto delicado não ficou com nenhuma cicatriz, embora seus traços tivessem se modifi cado inegavelmente. A cirurgia plástica alongou um pouco a forma redonda do rosto e o nariz tornou-se mais saliente. No entanto, ela ganhou um ar decidido que não possuía antes do acidente.

O peso também diminuiu muito, pois teve que passar oito semanas tomando apenas líquidos, com o queixo imobilizado por um aparelho de metal. A adolescente gordinha desapareceu para sempre, dando lugar a uma jovem mulher magra e retraída, que achou muito difícil recomeçar a vida depois que voltou para casa. Apesar de receber o apoio e o carinho de que precisava Kagome percebeu que o pai estava profundamente desiludido com ela. Ele não era capaz de esquecer que ela havia arriscado não apenas sua vida, mas também a de sua irmã Kikyou, dirigin do ilegalmente e a toda velocidade durante a noite por uma estrada perigosa.

Souta, o irmão de Kagome. era médico e morava com a famí lia em Warwickshire. Ela quase não tivera nenhum contato com ele depois do acidente, o que de certa forma era um alívio. Gos tava do irmão, mas jamais havia combinado com ele.

Kikyou, por sua vez, havia escapado do acidente sem uma só marca no lindo rosto. Teria sido uma tragédia se algo lhe tivesse acontecido, pois era modelo profissional em Londres e estava ganhando muito dinheiro com esse trabalho. Por seu lado, Kikyou fora generosa e não a condenava por ter arriscado a vida de ambas de uma maneira tão irresponsável. Ela aceitara um trabalho nas Bahamas e partira. Kagome tinha voltado para casa infeliz e com o passar dos dias foi ficando cada vez mais quieta. Sentia-se à vontade apenas com a irmã mais nova, Rin, que não a julgava culpada.

A sra. Higurashi tentava ser natural e a mimava exagerada mente, querendo demonstrar que seu amor por ela continuava o mesmo, apesar da loucura que fizera. No entanto, a maior parte do tempo Kagome sentia-se invadida por uma enorme sen sação de culpa. Por alguma razão era-lhe muito mais difícil lidar com a benevolência de seu pai. Passou muitas noites em claro, desejando contar-lhe a verdadeira razão pela qual ela fora obrigada a sair com o carro naquela noite. Mas era muito tarde para mudar sua decisão, já que havia resolvido dizer que não se lembrava de nada e tinha feito Kikyou prometer que con firmaria sua versão.

O acidente a impedira de realizar seus planos de estudar His tória na Universidade de York, embora sua vaga estivesse assegurada até o ano seguinte e de início ela pretendesse seguir o curso. Após a convalescença, quando começou a circular nos ambientes que frequentava notou que as pessoas não lhe eram mais tão amigáveis. Algumas lhe lançavam olhares de desapro vação, outras a evitavam e a tratavam friamente, o que, no entanto, era preferível à curiosidade mórbida de pessoas menos sensíveis, que procuravam em seu rosto as marcas do acidente e até lhe perguntavam detalhes sobre o fato.

Kagome não suportava nem mesmo ir à igreja, onde sentia sem pre, fosse ou não fosse fruto da sua imaginação, todos os olha res voltados para ela. E foi se tornando reservada e introspec tiva, para não ter que se humilhar diante dos outros. Então desistiu de seu lugar na universidade e anunciou que iria para Londres fazer um curso de secretariado. Isso deixou seus pais profundamente chocados e foi com relutância que eles a dei xaram ir, abençoando-a.

Comparados à quietude de uma pequena cidade, o barulho e o ritmo de Londres eram ao mesmo tempo assustadores e esti mulantes, o que produziu um efeito terapêutico sobre Kagome. Ali ninguém a conhecia nem condenava, havia privacidade. Em Cwmderwen era a filha do pastor e não podia pôr um pé para fora de casa sem que encontrasse alguém que falasse do aci dente. Em Londres, ao contrário, ninguém sabia de sua vida, nem queria saber. Só isso já era um enorme alívio para seu coração, compensando até a solidão em que vivia no quarto do hotel.

Kagome esqueceu a ambição de ser professora e atirou-se a seus novos estudos com grande força de vontade. Logo tornou-se ótima datilógrafa e capaz de taquigrafar rapidamente, tanto em francês como em inglês. Fez amizade com outras jovens do curso e saía com elas à noite. Pouco a pouco sua angústia começou a diminuir, mas não voltou a entrar numa igreja e nem quis voltar à sua cidade, indo no máximo até Monmouth.

Quando terminou o curso, arranjou colocação numa agência muito conhecida, onde trabalhava como _free-lancer. _Duas das suas amigas a convidaram para dividir um apartamento e sua qualidade de vida melhorou muito. Conheceu vários rapazes, mas só saía com eles em grupo. Evitava envolver-se mais pro fundamente com alguém para não ter que revelar detalhes de sua vida que preferia esconder.

Kagome gostava da variedade e do caráter irregular do seu trabalho. Uma semana estava aqui, um mês ali, ganhando expe riência e se especializando na profissão. Um dia, porém, a agên cia recebeu um chamado urgente de Sesshoumaru Taisho, ex-jornalista e escritor de romances históricos de enorme sucesso, cujos livros estavam sempre nos primeiros lugares das listas dos mais ven didos, tão logo eram publicados. Ele solicitava à agência alguém que soubesse escrever muito bem em inglês, que tivesse uma aparência conservadora, uma personalidade calma e uma edu cação razoável. A srta. Frobisher, que cuidava da agência com o máximo de eficiência, disse que todas as suas funcionárias serviam para o cargo. Entretanto, por causa de sua inclinação pela História, Kagome foi à escolhida para trabalhar na elegante casa em St. Tohn's Wood.

Kagome logo foi informada de que o romance de Sesshoumaru Taisho com a atriz Kagura tinha chegado ao fim, ao mesmo tempo em que sua secretária tivera uma crise de estômago e não pudera ajudá-lo a terminar o livro que estava escrevendo.

Quando Kagome chegou a casa dele, bastante tensa, foi condu zida pela Sra. Dobson, a governanta, através do hall imponente até o escritório. Em pé diante da janela, olhando distraído para o jardim interno, estava Sesshoumaru Taisho. Kagome tinha lido absolu tamente tudo que ele havia escrito e já conhecia seu rosto das capas dos livros. Mesmo assim, quando Sesshoumaru virou-se para olhá-la, estava completamente despreparada para enfrentar o impacto daquele olhar. Ele mediu-a de cima a baixo, friamente, embora houvesse aprovação em tal olhar.

Tinha os olhos de um dourado-escuro, emoldurados por espessas sobrancelhas, e os cabelos prateados e grossos caíam-lhe pela testa em desalinho. Kagome sentiu-se imediata mente atraída, e só o autocontrole adquirido depois de tudo que havia passado ajudou-a a disfarçar a forte impressão que ele lhe causara. Com o rosto calmo e inexpressivo, contemplou aquele homem que parecia ser a concretização de seus sonhos. Sesshoumaru não deixou que o clima de expectativa se alongasse por muito tempo.

— Você sabe que tipo de pessoa eu preciso?

— Não exatamente — disse Kagome, sem saber como conse guia manter a naturalidade.

— O trabalho requer muita dedicação e uma habilidade para pesquisa além de um número de horas bastante irregular. É preciso que a pessoa interessada tenha um temperamento calmo para combinar com o meu, que é horrível. Além disso, não tenho a menor idéia de quanto tempo vou precisar de ajuda. Pode ser por uma semana, ou até um mês, se a doença da minha secretária for mais séria do que um mal-estar estomacal.

Alguns dias depois eles souberam que a secretária estava grá vida e nunca mais voltaria a trabalhar para Sesshoumaru Taisho. Desse modo Kagome transformou-se numa secretária e pesquisadora per manente. Adaptou-se logo ao trabalho, começando pela manhã a transcrever as fitas que Sesshoumaru lhe ditara no dia ou na noite anterior. Ele trabalhava quando estava inspirado e muitas vezes isso acontecia tarde da noite.

A pesquisa meticulosa que lhe era exigida deixava-a encan tada e era a melhor parte do trabalho. O único senão era o temperamento de Sesshoumaru. Nos primeiros seis meses ele irritava-se facilmente e mudava de humor de uma hora para a outra, ainda ressentido pelo rompimento com Kagura, cuja carreira no palco progredia vertiginosamente. Kagome mergulhava no trabalho, agindo com cautela e aprendendo a adivinhar o estado de espírito do escritor assim que o via pela manhã.

Quando começou a conhecer melhor sua secretária, Sesshoumaru ficou mais próximo, e até chegou a lhe fazer confidências - o que parecia ser algo que ele não fazia a ninguém. Certo dia, relutante, falou de seu romance.

— Kagura não me deixou por causa de outro homem. A ver dade é que toda a sua vida gira em torno de sua carreira. Ela jamais conseguiria dedicar-se a mim e ao teatro ao mesmo tem po. É claro que a carreira era mais importante do que eu, por isso ela foi embora. Apesar disso ainda somos amigos e sinto falta dela.

Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir as últimas pala vras, mas conseguiu manter uma expressão impessoal e simpá tica ao mesmo tempo. O que veio compensar sua tristeza e so lidão foi que logo Sesshoumaru aumentou-lhe o salário. O dinheiro extra coincidiu com o casamento de Dinah e com a partida para a Austrália da outra companheira de apartamento, Alison. Kagome resolveu então se mudar para um lugar menor, e bem mais perto, e desta vez foi morar sozinha.

Outras mudanças estavam nos seus planos. Fez um corte moderno em seus cabelos, começou a fazer ginástica para manter a forma e passou a comprar roupas mais ousadas. Continuava com o co ração partido, mas pelo menos aumentou sua autoconfiança. Isso aconteceu em boa hora, pois nesse momento Sesshoumaru entrou no que ela chamou secretamente de fase de reabilitação: come çou a sair com mulheres bonitas e charmosas, deixando Kagome morta de ciúmes. Ela continuou a fazer seu trabalho com amor, mas agora, além disso, tinha também com os nada bem-vindos compromissos sociais de Sesshoumaru e com uma fila de mu lheres apaixonadas decididas a tê-lo por marido.

Sesshoumaru Taisho era muito bonito e tinha um corpo bastante atraente, o que, na opinião de Kagome, era mais do que suficiente para provocar paixão, mas, além disso, havia sua conta bancária bas tante polpuda e a magnética aura de sucesso que o acompanhava sempre. Tudo isso fazia dele um homem absolutamente irresis tível para qualquer mulher que conhecia.

Coube a Kagome a desagradável tarefa de atender a todos os telefonemas e inventar desculpas para a ausência de Sesshoumaru. As menos tímidas vinham pessoalmente perguntar por ele e Kagome tinha que consolá-las, já que ele se recusava a sair do seu quarto.

Quando fazia mais de dois anos que Kagome trabalhava para ele, Sesshoumaru notou que ela não o assediava como as outras mu lheres. Era amigável, eficiente, bem-humorada e muito, muito cautelosa diante dessa nova fase em que ele mostrava sinais visíveis de interesse por ela.

Kagome enfrentou as atenções dele com muita classe, evitando-o sempre que possível, decidida a manter a relação dos dois no plano estritamente profissional. Ela gostava do emprego e, apesar do imenso desejo de deixar-se conquistar, sabia muito bem o perigo de envolver-se com aquele homem.

A princípio Sesshoumaru se irritou com a aparente indiferença de Kagome. Depois ficou intrigado e finalmente começou a persegui-la abertamente. Seu papel mudou de caça para caçador e ele se tornou cada vez mais atrevido, tentando levar Kagome para sua cama. No entanto, desde o rompimento com Kagura ele nunca trouxera ninguém para dormir ali, fato confirmado pela governanta. Era de se supor que ele fosse à casa de suas aman tes, já que parecia ser um homem bastante sensual.

Nas fotos de jornais e revistas Sesshoumaru aparecia nos mais varia dos lugares com loiras estonteantes, e falava-se que ele passava os fins de semana em Paris e em Roma, no que ele chamava de "viagens de pesquisa". Sabendo disso, Kagome continuava resis tindo às investidas desse homem que, apesar de tudo, ela amava cada vez mais.

Para esquecê-lo, saía de vez em quando com um estudante de contabilidade, seu vizinho de apartamento, ou com o instru tor de judo do clube onde fazia ginástica. E não deixava transparecer o menor sinal de quanto lhe era difícil fingir indiferen ça ao charme devastador de Sesshoumaru, aparentemente voltado intei ramente para ela. Mas então os telefonemas de mulheres come çaram a se tornar mais raros, as jovens insistentes desaparece ram da casa e os jornais já não traziam mais fotos dele em companhia de beldades.

Ao mesmo tempo o romance que ele escrevia estava chegan do ao clímax. Durante dias Sesshoumaru trancou-se no seu quarto, ditando sem parar para o gravador, até que finalmente ele sur giu no estúdio onde Kagome estava trabalhando. Com um gesto dramático, jogou uma pilha de fitas gravadas sobre a mesa dela e foi sentar-se na cadeira perto da janela.

— Terminei — anunciou.

Kagome continuou batendo à máquina sem sequer levantar os olhos.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e desligou o gravador.

— Eu disse que terminei, Kagome — ele gritou. Kagome tirou o fone de ouvido e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— Ótimo — respondeu, apontando a pilha de fitas a ser transcritas. — Eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelo cabelo e encarou-a.

— Será que nada nesse mundo é capaz de alterá-la?

— Não se eu puder evitar. — Olhou-o com frieza. — Posso continuar agora?

Sesshoumaru ficou furioso. Estava descalço, descabelado e preci sava fazer a barba urgentemente; olheiras profundas marcavam-lhe os olhos. Geralmente era ele quem precisava ser persuadido a deixar seu temperamento frio. Não estava muito acostumado a estar do outro lado de tal situação.

De repente, Kagome pressentiu o perigo. Ele avan çou na sua direção, tirou-a da cadeira e prendeu-a nos braços, beijando-a ardentemente, fazendo-a desejá-lo tanto a ponto de quase perder o controle. Quase, pois Kagome estava mesmo deci dida a não ceder.

— Você me enlouquece — ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe o pescoço com os lábios, percorrendo-lhe o corpo avida mente com as mãos.

— Então é melhor que um de nós permaneça lúcido — res pondeu Kagome com voz entrecortada, mas com o firme propósito de livrar-se dele. — Eu me recuso a fazer parte da sua coleção de namoradas. Por favor, ponha-me no chão.

Houve uma longa pausa durante a qual Sesshoumaru a reteve nos braços, respirando fortemente, os olhos suplicantes procurando os dela.

— Não quer? — disse suavemente.

Kagome engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza, espe rando que ele não percebesse sua emoção.

— Não, Sesshoumaru.

Em vez de soltá-la, Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona, com ela no colo.

— Então só existe uma solução para este caso. Vamos nos casar — disse ele, de modo bastante desajeitado para quem sabia tão bem lidar com palavras.

Um brilho repentino iluminou os olhos de Kagome.

— Você está falando sério?

— Nunca falei tão sério antes.

— Se está procurando alguém para dormir com você, Sesshoumaru, existem muitas mulheres dispostas a isso, sem que você precise recorrer a uma proposta tão desesperada como o casamento.

— Mas nenhuma tão bonita e tão inteligente como você — falou Sesshoumaru, beijando-a docemente e apertando-a mais de encontro ao peito.

Desta vez começou a beijá-la com muita paixão e Kagome sen tiu que não ia poder resistir mais. Experimentou corresponder ao beijo, saboreando timidamente o gosto daqueles lábios por tanto tempo desejados. Um calor estonteante percorria seu cor po, cada vez mais entregue às mãos experientes que desperta vam sensações desconhecidas e perigosas.

— Mas e as outras garotas? — ela conseguiu dizer, ofegan te, empurrando-o com mãos trémulas.

— Que outras? — estranhou Sesshoumaru, franzindo a testa.

— Só posso contá-las a partir de Kagura, mas mes mo assim o número de suas conquistas é impressionante. Será que se você casar comigo vai deixar todas elas, ou cada vez que eu virar as costas vou ficar pensando em quem você irá encontrar?

Sesshoumaru riu - o que era algo consideravelmente raro.

— Você está com ciúme! — disse, maravilhado, recomeçan do a beijá-la até vê-la render-se completamente. — Olhe para mim, Kagome — ele pediu depois de um longo tempo.

Kagome abriu os olhos bem devagar e não pôde duvidar da paixão daquele homem.

— Nunca haverá outra mulher além de você, nunca mais mesmo, eu prometo. Ou melhor, eu juro por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, está bem? Assim você se casa comigo?

Kagome ficou ainda um certo tempo em silêncio, depois baixou a cabeça, com um sorriso incerto.

— Sim, Sesshoumaru.

Deixando escapar um murmúrio indefinível de alegria e alí vio, Sesshoumaru abraçou-a com força, beijando-lhe os cabelos e todo o rosto até chegar à boca entreaberta, ardentemente à sua espe ra. E quase enlouqueceu num beijo demorado, sentindo que o corpo de Kagome abandonava-se ao seu, tocando-o com igual desejo.

— Venha hoje mesmo morar aqui comigo, até podermos nos casar — sussurrou com a boca colada à de Kagome.

Endireitando-se imediatamente, ela se livrou de seus braços com determinação.

— Não.

— Por que não, meu Deus? Você praticamente vive aqui. Qual a diferença?

— Eu não durmo aqui, esta é a diferença. — Suspirou. — Além disso, meu pai é um homem religioso. Ele espera que eu me case na igreja onde moramos. — Levantou-se e andou até a janela, onde ficou de costas para ele. — Não se preocupe, não vou me importar se você não quiser. Podemos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje e continuar como antes. Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela e abraçou-a.

— Olhe bem para mim, Kagome. Podemos cortar os pulsos e misturar nosso sangue, ou fazer qualquer coisa à sua escolha, para mim tanto faz, o que eu quero é que nos casemos o mais rápido possível. Estou cansado de viver só.

Kagome concordou, depois de pensar um pouco.

— Telefono hoje à noite para meus pais.

Quando Kagome chegou já bem tarde da noite em casa, o tele fone estava tocando. Era sua mãe, com notícias que a deixaram um tanto confusa. Kikyou estava de casamento marcado com Charles Hadley, um industrial viúvo que tinha duas filhas do primeiro casamento. Ela ia casar-se na igreja onde seu pai era ministro e queria que Kagome fosse a madrinha. Kagome ficou com a boca seca só de pensar nesta possibilidade.

— Não fique aborrecida, mamãe, mas não vou aceitar o con vite — disse com cuidado. — Sei que meu rosto está normal agora, mas as pessoas continuam me olhando de um modo estra nho. Não tenho coragem de atravessar a igreja sozinha, posar para fotos. Peça desculpas a Kikyou, prefiro assistir ao casamen to misturada na multidão.

A mãe ficou desapontada, mas concordou.

— Kikyou vai entender. Mas você virá, não é mesmo?

— Claro, eu prometo.

— E vai vir de chapéu?

— Posso comprar um, só para agradá-la.

Mais tarde, enquanto jantava, percebeu que esquecera de con tar para a mãe suas novidades.

— Por que você não contou? — perguntou Sesshoumaru no dia seguinte.

— Foi melhor assim. Vou esperar um pouco, mas não fique bravo por causa disso.

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a.

— Não estou bravo. Prometo ter paciência. Se bem que às vezes, como agora, por exemplo, é difícil me controlar.

Enquanto falava, sua voz foi ficando mais suave, a boca se aproximando, os lábios mordendo delicadamente os dela, depois subindo-lhe pelo rosto até a orelha. Começou a murmurar pala vras quentes de desejo ao seu ouvido e Kagome deixou-se condu zir de olhos fechados pelos caminhos do prazer. O toque da quelas mãos que se aventuravam, seguras e atrevidas por seu corpo inteiro, provocou nela uma excitação tão grande que por pouco não se entregou completamente.

— Deixe-me, por favor, tenho que trabalhar — disse, ofe gante, soltando-se dele.

Sesshoumaru obedeceu e já ia saindo quando parou e voltou-se para ela, dizendo:

— Por que você não me convida para ir ao casamento? Posso ficar num hotel lá perto e na hora certa poderíamos anunciar que pretendemos nos casar em breve.

Kagome correu para abraçá-lo, os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

— Nunca imaginei que você quisesse ir, será maravilhoso!

— Meu Deus, se você continuar sorrindo dessa maneira, acho que não vou conseguir esperar até lá para nos casarmos. Volte já para sua máquina de escrever, srta. Higurashi! Preciso de um banho gelado senão vou perder o juízo.

Kagome reservou um quarto para Sesshoumaru num hotel de Mon-mouth e depois foi comprar uma roupa bem sofisticada. Não permitiu que ele a acompanhasse, dizendo-lhe que era um ho mem muito famoso e que ela não se sentiria bem sendo vista com ele assim como mais uma das suas mulheres.

— Pena que você não seja — disse ele, prendendo-a nos braços e beijando-a inúmeras vezes antes de deixá-la ir para as compras.

Kagome acabou gastando bem mais do que pretendia. Escolheu um vestido preto de cetim que tinha um modelo bem diferente, exatamente como ela queria. Comprimento no joelho, decote em "V" na frente e atrás e um lindo drapeado preso na altura do quadril direito com um botão de _strass. _Escolheu sapatos da mesma cor do vestido, com saltos dourados e aplicações de pedrinhas brilhantes formando um desenho ao mesmo tempo discreto e atraente. Encontrou um chapéu bem pequeno que combinava com a roupa e com seu corte de cabelo. Para com pletar o traje, comprou uma bolsinha dourada e meias da cor da pele. Depois de tudo isso, sua conta no banco diminuiu muito.

— Imagine que gastei todo o dinheiro que estava guardando para passar as férias na Grécia — Kagome falou para Sesshoumaru.

— Posso conseguir uma soma considerável para passarmos a lua-de-mel nas ilhas gregas, se é isso que você quer — disse ele bem baixinho no seu ouvido.

Kagome ficou um pouco sem graça.

— Não tinha pensado nisso.

— Pois eu invejo você. Ultimamente passo mais tempo so nhando com nossa lua-de-mel do que com meu próximo livro. Vamos, mostre-me logo este tal vestido extravagante, estou louco para vê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Kagome saiu de casa com a mala e a caixa do chapéu. Havia combinado com Sesshoumaru que ele a apanharia de carro lá pelas dez horas, mas resolveu mudar os planos porque tinha receio de que houvesse muito trabalho para fazer. Tomou o metro e foi até St. John's Wood para deixar o serviço pronto antes da viagem.

A Sra. Dobson ainda não havia chegado, porque todas as sextas-feiras ela fazia compras para a casa. Kagome entrou sem fazer o menor ruído, deixando a bagagem na porta de entrada. Foi até a cozinha e fez café, depois foi até o escritório. Sentou-se diante da janela e ficou languidamente observando o sol surgir bem devagarinho banhando as plantas do jardim.

Foi então que lhe ocorreu quebrar a regra que ela mesma tinha se imposto e subir até o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Era a primeira vez que o fazia e não viu nada de mal nisso. Afinal, as coisas tinham mudado. Logo começaria a usar o anel de noivado de diamantes e turquesas combinando com seus olhos, que Sesshoumaru havia mandado fazer para ela.

Subiu alegremente a escada, bateu de leve à porta e entrou sem esperar a resposta. Ficou paralisada de horror com o que viu. Por um segundo não quis acreditar que era Kagura, quem estava dormindo tranquila na cama de Sesshoumaru, os ombros nus e os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Nesse momento Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, vestindo um robe de seda, e levou um susto enorme quando a viu parada na porta.

Kagome recuou, deixando a xícara de café cair e entornar pelo carpete. Virou as costas com uma rapidez incrível e desceu correndo a escada. Pegou suas coisas e em um segundo estava diante da porta de saída.

— Espere, Kagome!

Sesshoumaru estava no meio da escada e não pôde alcançá-la pois ela sequer voltou-se ao ouvir sua voz. Bateu a porta, correu pela rua, tropeçando na mala, completamente desnorteada. Por sorte apareceu um táxi e Kagome fez sinal para ele parar. Jogou a bagagem dentro do carro e pediu ao chofer que andasse depressa.

— Para onde, senhorita?

— Para qualquer lugar, quero que o senhor me leve para longe daqui.


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO ****III**

— Por que não falou com Sesshoumaru, Kagome? Talvez ele tivesse uma explicação lógica para lhe dar — disse Kouga Wolf, quando ela terminou de contar sua história.

Kagome sorriu com ironia.

— Claro que sim! Quando alguém encontra uma mulher dormindo na cama de Sesshoumaru Taisho, só existe uma explicação: os dois são amantes. Não consigo imaginar outra. Ouvi muito bem quando ele disse que não havia nenhuma outra além de mim na sua vida. Só que havia Kagura, a única a quem ele dá realmente importância.

Kouga ficou em silêncio, procurando alguma coisa para dizer. Depois, virou-se para a garçonete e pediu a conta.

O sol ainda estava forte quando eles saíram para a rua. Kagome sentia-se confusa, quase aliviada com o desabafo.

— Com o que exatamente você ficou mais aborrecida nisso tudo, Kagome? — perguntou Kouga ao chegarem ao carro.

— Com uma coisa bastante superficial, eu confesso. Quan do falei com mamãe ontem à noite, fiz um grande mistério em torno da identidade do meu convidado, mas disse-lhe que era o homem com quem ia me casar. Achei que eles teriam a maior surpresa ao verem que esse homem era Sesshoumaru e deliciei-me com esta idéia. Como fui estúpida!

Kagome parou de falar e olhou para a figura sensual e elegan te de Kouga, movendo-se em silêncio para abrir-lhe a porta do carro. Continuou seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto ele dava a volta e sentava-se à direção. Ele não tinha nada da afetação de Sesshoumaru.

"Pare de pensar em Sesshoumaru", recriminou-se, os olhos cheios de lágrimas atrás dos óculos escuros. Tentou prestar atenção no interior luxuoso do carro, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver era o rosto culpado de Kagura e os olhos baixos de Sesshoumaru. Mesmo depois de tudo, continuava amando loucamente aquele homem. Tirou um lenço da bolsa e enxugou discretamente os olhos, para que Kouga não percebesse. Como faria para expli car à família o que havia acontecido com seu misterioso convi dado? Kikyou certamente faria pouco-caso dela. Oh, por que corria tudo às mil maravilhas com sua irmã e com ela nada dava certo?

— Ainda está se sentindo muito mal, Kagome? — perguntou

Kouga em voz baixa.

Envergonhada de se deixar levar tão longe por um senti mento de autopiedade, ela resolveu reagir.

— Desculpe-me, Kouga. Acho que você me encontrou num péssimo momento, mas vou sair disso, você vai ver.

— Esse cara é um idiota — disse Kouga, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

— Eu sou uma idiota, isso sim. Sabe, o que mais me inco moda é chegar em casa sem noivo. Por aí você pode ter uma idéia do quanto sou infantil às vezes.

— Acho que está sendo apenas humana. Qualquer um no seu lugar estaria sentindo a mesma coisa.

— Obrigada, você é muito compreensivo. Ela pensou o escândalo que seria se eu anunciasse que surpreendi meu futuro ma rido na cama com outra mulher? Ia estragar o clima da festa. Acho melhor inventar um resfriado para ele.

— Por que você não janta comigo, Kagome?

— Puxa vida, Kouga, você já me aguentou demais hoje, ouviu meu desabafo, me deu uma carona e...

— Por isso mesmo você deveria me retribuir jantando comi go esta noite — disse ele com um sorriso.

Kagome bem que gostou da idéia, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Minha família acharia estranho.

— Não se eu disser que insisti muito. Além disso, sou um velho amigo de seu irmão.

"E é também o maior fazendeiro do lugar, o que para minha mãe é ótimo", pensou Kagome.

— Não sei o que decidir, Kouga.

— É apenas um jantar, minha querida. Não é nenhuma pro posta indecorosa, fique certa disso — disse ele com uma risada divertida.

— Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

— Digamos que sexta-feira é meu dia de cuidar de jovens desamparadas.

Kagome permaneceu em silêncio o resto do trajeto. Num curto espaço de tempo estavam diante do portão branco de sua casa. O carro atravessou a alameda ladeada de flores coloridas e parou entre dois salgueiros, em frente à porta principal, que estava aberta.

Logo que as pessoas começaram a sair da casa, Kouga segurou-lhe a mão. Seus pais vieram correndo, atrás deles estava Rin e por último apareceu à linda figura de Kikyou. Kouga saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para Kagome, enquanto o reve rendo Higurashi vinha na direção deles, com as mãos estendidas, os olhos e o sorriso acolhendo-os calorosamente.

Kagome passou os olhos pelo rosto da mãe e das duas irmãs, um pouco sem coragem de enfrentá-las. A Sra. Higurashi demonstrava uma ponta de incredulidade por trás do olhar curioso. A irmã mais nova não parava um segundo e Kikyou só tinha olhos para ela, saudando-a com aquele largo sorriso tão conhecido por todos que assistiam a comerciais de televisão.

— Minha filha! Como você está elegante! — A Sra. Higurashi abraçou-a e depois dirigiu um sorriso para o homem ao lado dela.

— Olá, papai; olá, mamãe. Acho que cheguei um pouco cedo. Vocês já conhecem Kouga, não?

Ele deu um passo e segurou-a pela cintura.

— Boa noite a todos. Reverendo, Sra. Higurashi, olá, Kikyou, Rin. — Olhou Kagome com toda segurança e então disse: — Eu sou a surpresa que Kagome prometeu a vocês.

A meia hora seguinte foi bastante difícil para Kagome. A alegria e o entusiasmo que se seguiram ao anúncio de Kouga deixaram-na atônita.

— Meus parabéns, querida irmã. Que volta da filha pródiga mais espetacular! Num carro de luxo e com o maior fazen deiro da região!

O reverendo virou-se para a filha mais velha com um ar de reprovação.

— Ora, Kikyou, Kagome costuma vir sempre visitar-nos. É que ultimamente não coincidiu de vocês se encontrarem aqui.

— Vamos entrar e comemorar as boas novas — disse a sra. Higurashi. — Estamos esperando a chegada de Souta com a família. Ele vai adorar ver você, Kouga! Quem poderia imagi nar que um dia você e Kagome ficariam juntos.

Rin abraçou as duas irmãs e depois olhou-as por trás dos óculos de armação dourada, com um sorriso irônico.

— Kagome, foi o mais perfeito roubo de cena que já vi, isso eu garanto — declarou Kikyou, solene.

— Não tive a menor intenção de desviar a atenção de você, Kikyou. Pode ser que não acredite, mas é verdade — disse Kagome, preocupada.

Kikyou encostou-se na porta, com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava linda com aquela calça branca e uma camisa de seda rosa.

— Acredito em você, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas não acredite. Agora é melhor entrarmos e fazermos alguns brindes. Só Deus sabe o quanto temos que comemorar.

Chegando à sala de visitas, Kagome reconheceu a atmosfera familiar, o cheiro de cera e incenso e as flores que sempre a faziam lembrar-se de seu pai. Kouga ficou do outro lado da sala. perto da lareira, conversando descontraído com sua mãe e logo lhe fez um aceno, chamando-a para perto dele. Kagome aceitou o copo de _cherry _que seu pai lhe ofereceu e foi até onde ele estava.

— Um dia eu estava saindo de um jogo de tênis quando vi nada mais nada menos que a srta. Higurashi na minha frente. Claro que não a reconheci imediatamente. O rosto tinha muda do, o cabelo estava curto, mas assim que me lembrei dela soube imediatamente que ela seria minha mulher. — Abraçou Kagome pela cintura com um olhar tão apaixonado que fez a Sra. Higurashi sorrir, satisfeita.

— Que romântico, Kouga! Amor à primeira vista. Uma rari dade nos dias de hoje — disse Kikyou, sem tirar os olhos da irmã.

— A melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida, Kikyou. — Ele ergueu o copo e sorriu para todos. — E agora deixe-me propor um brinde à noiva. Seguramente a mais linda que jamais se casou nesta igreja em toda a sua história. A Kikyou, toda feli cidade do mundo.

Todos brindaram e Kagome sentiu-se aliviada quando a atenção geral desviou-se para sua irmã. Pouco depois sua mãe aproximou-se maravilhada.

— Então era esta a surpresa, minha filha! Como você con seguiu guardar tão bem o segredo?

Kagome sorriu meio sem graça e começou a sentir-se mal.

— Não foi nada fácil, mãe. Desculpe a brincadeira. Rin surgiu de repente, levantando sua mão.

— Onde está seu anel?

— Esperei até chegarmos aqui para ver se Kagome gosta de alguns anéis de minha família. Senão, vou comprar-lhe um que seja de seu agrado — interveio Kouga com naturalidade, sal vando a situação. Sorriu para Kagome com ar apaixonado. — Vamos comigo até o carro, preciso ir embora.

— Mas você voltará para o jantar, não é, Kouga? — disse a Sra. Higurashi. — Esta noite faremos uma refeição simples, mas logo vão chegar Charles e as duas filhas, Souta com sua mulher e.. .

— Sinto muito, senhora — disse Kouga com determinação. — Acho que vou roubar-lhe Kagome esta noite. Espero que a senhora me perdoe.

— Claro, Kouga. Então pelo menos tome outro drinque — falou o reverendo, estendendo-lhe um copo. — Como está _lady _Marian?

— Foi visitar minha tia na Irlanda. Sua saúde não está das melhores e o médico recomendou-lhe repouso. Estou cuidando dos negócios enquanto ela está fora.

Os dois homens começaram a falar da fazenda e Kagome voltou-se para a irmã.

— Fale-me do seu noivo, Kikyou. Como é ele?

Kikyou afundou-se na poltrona de brocado e pediu a Rin para ir buscar-lhe mais um drinque. Depois virou-se para Kagome:

— Ele é dono de uma grande empresa eletrônica e é muito rico. Tem quarenta anos, é viúvo, muito atraente, tem um jeito austero e eu gosto dele. Gosto muito.

— Será que você vai se dar bem como madrasta? — pergun tou Kagome com curiosidade. — Acho difícil imaginá-la com uma família já pronta.

Kikyou baixou os olhos para o enorme diamante do seu anel de noivado.

— Confesso que isso me amedronta bastante, mas quero fazer o melhor que puder para enfrentar esta situação. As meninas são pequenas, cinco e seis anos, a mãe morreu quando Kanna, a mais nova, nasceu. Kate não se lembra da mãe, por isso nem ela nem a irmã parecem me rejeitar. — Havia um brilho estranho nos seus olhos quando disse: — Não quero que nada estrague meu casamento.

— Por que preocupar-se com isso? — disse Kagome, sem en tender o que a irmã estava dizendo e logo virou-se para Rin:

— E as notas na escola, como estão?

— A droga de sempre. Detesto exames. Passo sempre ras pando, você sabe disso.

Kagome e Kikyou entreolharam-se e riram. Embora não fosse tão linda quanto as irmãs, Rin tinha uma inteligência fora do normal e passava de ano com as melhores notas, mas odiava ser considerada um gênio.

Kouga conseguiu por fim despedir-se de todos e Kagome acompanhou-o em silêncio até o carro. Mas, assim que se viram a uma distância em que ninguém os pudesse ouvir, não se con teve mais.

— De onde você tirou esta idéia maluca? — A voz de Kagome soou ríspida, embora ela tentasse manter o controle.

— Vamos sentar um pouco no carro — disse Kouga em tom calmo.

Kagome entrou e continuou a falar, com o rosto afogueado:

— Você percebeu a enrascada em que nos meteu?

— Kagome, juro que as palavras saíram involuntariamente da minha boca. Você parecia tão assustada, como uma mártir indo para o calvário, então resolvi ajudá-la.

Sentindo-se perdida, Kagome balançou a cabeça devagar.

— De uma hora para outra você se tornou meu noivo e teremos que viver esta farsa pelo menos até depois do casa mento de Kikyou. Então nosso mágico romance vai ter que termi nar, tão rápido como começou. — Não conseguiu continuar, as lágrimas rolando-lhe pelo rosto. Virou-se para a janela, evitando olhar para Kouga. — Desculpe-me — falou numa voz abafada.

Kouga abraçou-a e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, encostando-a no seu ombro.

— Por favor, não chore. Eu estava tentando ajudá-la e aca bei piorando a situação. — Puxou-a para perto e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

Kagome afastou-o com firmeza quando notou que ele ia beijá-la outra vez.

— É bom mantermos as aparências. Podem estar nos obser vando pela janela — disse Kouga sem pestanejar.

— Não precisa exagerar. Sua atuação até agora foi perfeita, mas não esqueça que estamos apenas representando.

— Está bem — concordou ele. — É melhor você entrar agora. Volto lá pelas oito horas para irmos jantar.

— Estarei pronta. — Kagome saiu do carro e debruçou-se na janela. — Ainda não agradeci pelo seu belo gesto. Um tanto quixotesco, mas sei que a intenção foi boa. Vamos ver como a gente consegue sair desta.

Kagome ficou olhando o carro dar a volta e desaparecer na estrada, depois entrou em casa sabendo que a família inteira a aguardava na maior curiosidade. Foi recebida por uma avalan che de perguntas da mãe e de Rin, mas percebeu o silên cio ressentido de Kikyou e resolveu encerrar o assunto.

— Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá e comer alguma coisa. Enquanto isso quero saber tudo sobre os preparativos do casamento. Podemos deixar a conversa sobre Kouga e mim para depois; afinal quem está se casando agora é Kikyou.

A Sra. Higurashi foi para a cozinha preparar o lanche e as três filhas a seguiram, conversando sobre a festa. Haveria mui tos convidados e todos os quartos da casa seriam ocupados com hóspedes. Já haviam sido providenciadas algumas camas de armar para que todos pudessem ser acomodados. Kikyou informou a Kagome a respeito das pessoas que viriam, sobre a música, a cerimônia e a festa. Pulava de um assunto para outro com entusiasmo.

Logo depois, enquanto tomavam chá, ouviu-se o ruído de um carro chegando e Rin correu até a porta para receber o irmão Souta e toda a família. O clima da casa transformou-se em um segundo. Souta cumprimentou a mãe e as irmãs com muita alegria. Depois dirigiu-se à mulher e às filhas, instruindo-as para tirarem as bagagens do carro, enquanto andava de um lado para outro, perguntando as últimas novidades. Logo ficou sabendo a respeito de Kouga, o que o deixou surpreso e feliz. Em meio a toda esta agitação, chegou outro carro e Kikyou saiu correndo para receber o noivo.

Naraku era um homem elegante, alto e de cabelos negros. Logo que viu a noiva, abraçou-a e beijou-a ternamente. Suas duas filhas entraram timidamente atrás dele, e logo pararam de mãos dadas, buscando apoio uma na outra, diante de tantas pessoas desconhe cidas. Kikyou aproximou-se delas e recebeu-as com muito carinho.

— Esta aqui é Kanna e esta é Kate, minhas filhas — disse alegremente. — Vocês não acham que sou uma mulher de sorte? — Tomou então o noivo pelo braço dando-lhe um olhar que não deixava dúvidas sobre o amor que sentia por ele. — Venha, Naraku, venha conhecer o resto da minha família.

Mais tarde, enquanto se arrumava para sair com Kouga, Kagome pensava que, de fato, Kikyou sempre tinha sido uma pessoa de sorte. Flutuava como uma borboleta em situações nas quais outros afundariam e atingia seus objetivos sem esforço aparente. O acidente, tão desastroso para Kagome, deixara Kikyou sem marcas.

Durante anos Kagome evitara pensar na irmã, com medo de seus próprios sentimentos. Mas agora, ao ver o olhar de amor que Kikyou lançara ao noivo, surpreendera-se com o que sentia em relação à irmã, era puro afeto.

Rin entrou nesse momento no quarto e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Kagome

— Que vestido lindo! Deixe que eu puxo o zíper para você. Kagome deu uma olhada no espelho e lembrou-se imediatamente de Sesshoumaru. Reviveu com o coração apertado o dia em que com prara aquele vestido branco de crepe da China com pequenas e delicadas flores pretas espalhadas pelo tecido. Sesshoumaru lhe dissera que a roupa parecia ter sido feita para ela, que nunca a tinha visto tão linda. Começou a escovar o cabelo com força e tentou distrair-se da dor que as lembranças lhe causavam, conversando com Rin. Mostrou-lhe o perfume novo que havia comprado para o casamento e deixou que ela o experi mentasse.

— Lá embaixo parece um hospício — comentou a irmã en quanto remexia na bolsa de maquilagem de Kagome. — Você tem sorte de sair para jantar e se livrar de todos estes parentes.

— Pelo menos esta sorte eu tenho. E as duas meninas, Kate e Kanna, como estão se saindo em meio a esta confusão de gente? Elas são muito tímidas, completamente diferentes das filhas de Souta.

— Estão se dando muito bem com Eiry e Davina. Vi quando brincavam juntas no pomar. Acho que as quatro vão ser lindas damas de honra.

— Como é seu vestido?

— Muito simples. É de linho azul com decote redondo, um bordado nas mangas e na saia e um cinto de cetim azul. Usarei sapatos da mesma cor e para completar uma espécie de caixa como chapéu. Nada especial, como você vê.

— Então você não vai ser dama de honra?

— Kikyou queria que eu fosse, lógico, mas como você não aceitou, resolvi que era melhor eu fazer o mesmo. Além disso, acho que já não estou mais na idade de usar aquela porção de rendinhas e fitinhas cor-de-rosa e aquelas saias engomadas. Estou bem contente com minha roupa, porque vai me emagrecer. E você, aposto que vai usar um vestido estonteante, o mais boni to da festa, tenho certeza.

— Com essa sua miopia e uma boa dose de fantasia, você enxerga um mundo bem irreal,

— Pois fique sabendo que amanhã vou usar lentes de contato, que é para alegrar os convidados.

Rin deu um pulo e correu até a janela ao ouvir o ruído de um carro.

— Seu jovem príncipe encantado acaba de chegar no seu cavalo branco, querida irmã.

Apesar de se sentir culpada por abandonar a família na pri meira noite que chegou em casa, Kagome gostou muito de ter saído com Kouga. Foram jantar num delicioso restaurante à beira da estrada e só houve um momento desagradável: foi quando ele insistiu em que ela aceitasse um anel de safira que pertencia à sua mãe. Kagome não queria se responsabilizar por uma jóia tão valiosa, especialmente na ausência de _lady _Marian, mas Kouga fez questão de que ela ficasse com o anel, argumentando que era uma peça fundamental no jogo que estavam representando. Por fim Kagome concordou, depois de saber que a jóia estava no seguro. Achou a companhia de Kouga bastante agradável, e o mais surpreendente foi que durante este tempo conseguiu não pensar em Sesshoumaru.

Era mais de meia-noite quando ela voltou para casa, esperan do que todos estivessem dormindo. Havia apenas uma luz acesa e o mais completo silêncio, por isso teve um sobressalto ao ver Kikyou aparecer assim que fechou a porta.

— O que está fazendo acordada até esta hora? Você deveria estar descansando para estar bem disposta amanhã.

— Queria falar com você a sós, acho que não teremos outra chance. Depois do acidente as coisas mudaram entre a gente, não é verdade?

— Olhe, Kikyou, isto já faz muito tempo. Na verdade nós é que mudamos bastante.

— A maior mudança é a barreira que você colocou entre sua vida e a família. Rin é a única com quem você se relaciona bem.

— Ela foi à única que agiu com naturalidade comigo depois de tudo que aconteceu. É claro que era apenas uma criança, mas o fato é que eu continuei sendo para ela a mesma pessoa, independente de como estava meu rosto, ou meu comporta mento. Foi diferente com mamãe e papai. Nunca imaginei o quanto seria difícil perdoá-los. — Kagome olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Kikyou. — Tenho certeza de que isso você pode compreender muito bem.

Kikyou concordou sombriamente.

— É, Kagome, posso mesmo. Se você soubesse quantas vezes desejei que o tempo voltasse para trás, algumas horas antes daquela maldita festa. . .

— Não pense assim, Kikyou, não adianta nada. Acho melhor fazermos de conta que nada aconteceu e nos concentrarmos no futuro.

— É verdade. Amanhã eu gostaria tanto que fosse um dia feliz e que tudo estivesse bem entre nós duas.

— Claro que será — respondeu Kagome com voz áspera. De repente Kikyou percebeu o anel em sua mão.

— Foi Kouga quem lhe deu? É muito bonito. — Então he sitou por um momento, depois deu um beijo no rosto da irmã. — Seja feliz. Agora acho que é hora de irmos para a cama.

Quando iam subir para o quarto, Kikyou falou baixinho:

— Ia me esquecendo: telefonaram para você quando estava fora.

O coração de Kagome disparou.

— Mesmo?

— Seu patrão, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Perguntou se você tinha che gado bem.

— O que você respondeu?

— Bem, disse que sim e que você havia saído com seu noivo. Boa noite, Kagome, durma bem.


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO ****IV**

Sozinha na cama, depois de passar todo o dia esforçando-se para disfarçar sua angústia, Kagome chorou silenciosamente quase a noite inteira. De nada havia adiantado o gesto amigo de Kouga, nem a reconciliação com Kikyou. Lágrimas quentes inun daram o travesseiro enquanto seu pensamento girava em torno da lembrança incessante de Sesshoumaru e da maldita cena que pare cia estar gravada ua sua memória para sempre. Conseguiu dormir um pouco no final da noite, um sono agitado e tenso. Logo que acordou, com uma enorme dor de cabeça, tinha a impressão de que seria impossível enfrentar o dia que acabava de nascer.

A manhã estava clara e ensolarada, como para colaborar com o casamento de Kikyou. Rin espreguiçou-se e logo levantou-se, tateando até encontrar os óculos, e foi meio dormindo para o banheiro, murmurando um inteligível "bom dia" em meio a um bocejo. Voltou com o rosto lavado e um ar mais disposto.

— Foi bom o jantar?

Kagome fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e contou alguma coisa para contentar a irmã. Falou da comida e levantou-se para mostrar-lhe o anel.

— É meio antigo, mas muito bonito — foi à opinião de Rin, E, olhando com curiosidade para o rosto da irmã, disse-lhe sem rodeios: — Nossa! Parece que você passou a noite dentro de uma máquina de lavar roupa! Está com dor de cabeça?

— Um pouco. Acho que tomei vinho demais.

Ainda um pouco tonta, Kagome vestiu-se, sentindo como se tivesse areia nos olhos. Usando calça de linho vermelha e blusa branca, desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho, pensando em fazer um chá para acordar de uma vez. Quando entrou na cozinha, seu pai estava chegando de um passeio.

— Você é um pássaro do amanhecer, querida filha. Foi tudo bem ontem à noite? Parece que você está um pouco abatida agora. Alguma coisa errada?

— Eu nunca tenho a cara muito boa logo de manhã, pai, é só isso.

Kagome encheu a chaleira de água e começou a arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã. Quando o chá ficou pronto, teve uma súbita vontade de preparar coisas deliciosas para comer junto com o pai. O reverendo aceitou de bom grado, porque era uma oportunidade de conversar com a filha.

Ela foi até a geladeira e retirou ovos, presunto e cogumelos. Pouco tempo depois uma apetitosa fritada estava sobre a mesa.

— E esse pão de centeio que achei embrulhado no armário, paizinho, será que podemos comer?

O reverendo sentiu-se muito feliz com o tratamento carinho so da filha. Era assim que ela o chamava quando criança.

— Sua mãe sempre faz esse pão quando Souta vem. Acho que ela não se importará se o provarmos antes que seu irmão acabe com ele.

— Faz muito tempo que não tomo um café da manhã tão gostoso — disse Kagome, feliz de ver que a dor de cabeça havia passado e que se sentia bem mais animada.

— Está mesmo uma delícia, filha.

— Eu não devia estar com fome, jantei tão bem ontem!

— Você se sente feliz, Kagome? — perguntou o Sr. Higurashi com delicadeza.

Sentindo-se a pior das hipócritas, Kagome sorriu com uma alegria forçada e estendeu a mão para que o pai admirasse o anel de noivado. Nesse instante o sino da igreja tocou, interrompendo-os.

— Seis e meia, minha filha. Daqui a pouco esta casa vai estar fervilhando de gente. Acabo de lembrar-me de que alguém ligou para você ontem. Seu patrão.

— Já sei, pai, Kikyou me falou ontem mesmo — disse Kagome com a voz impassível e um olhar distante.

— Nada importante, não é mesmo?

— Não. Sesshoumaru, o Sr. Taisho, apenas queria saber se cheguei bem.

Kagome não conseguiu evitar o rubor que lhe subiu pelo rosto, levantando-se depressa para tirar os pratos da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mãe entrava na cozinha.

— Por que você acordou tão cedo, querida? Podia ter ficado na cama um pouco mais, você parece cansada.

— Ora, mamãe acordei e pronto. Agora, por favor, sente-se bem quietinha enquanto eu lhe preparo um café da manhã como à senhora nunca provou em toda a sua vida.

— Kagome tem razão. Você trabalha demais e precisa comer bem para aguentar o dia de hoje — disse o reverendo colocan do a mão no ombro da esposa e convencendo-a a ficar sentada.

Ela riu e protestou, mas acabou cedendo e adorou comer o que a filha lhe ofereceu. Logo em seguida apareceu Rin, prometendo a Kagome que lavaria a louça se também ganhasse daquela fritada.

— Deixem um pouco de pão para Souta, por favor — lem brou a Sra. Higurashi.

— Que tal se levássemos o café da manhã para a noiva no seu quarto? — disse Kagome com alegria.

— Seria ótimo, filha. E as duas meninas?

— Acho que vão comer junto com Eiry e Davina quando elas se levantarem — disse o reverendo, sorrindo. — Elas se divertiram para valer depois que você saiu ontem, Kagome.

— Onde vão ficar Kanna e Kate durante a lua-de-mel do pai? — perguntou Kagome, e a sra. Higurashi respondeu.

— Souta convidou-as para ficarem em sua casa. Tenho cer teza de que vão gostar.

Não deu tempo de surpreender a noiva com o café no quarto, pois nesse momento Kikyou apareceu de mãos dadas com as duas enteadas. Não se parecia nem um pouco com uma noiva, vesti da de jeans e sem nenhuma maquiagem.

— Eu ia levar seu café na cama — disse Kagome, desapontada.

— Puxa vida, que honra! Não quero estragar seu prazer, querida irmã, mas o máximo que consigo tomar quando acordo é um suco de laranja e um cafezinho.

— Mas hoje é diferente, você precisa se alimentar melhor — disse a mãe prontamente.

— Vamos, Kikyou, sente-se. Parece que Kagome hoje acordou decidida a ser o mestre-cuca da família — disse Rin, pu xando a irmã para a cadeira.

— Vai ver que é por causa do anel — disse Kikyou, provocan do a irmã.

A Sra. Higurashi arregalou os olhos ao ver o anel na mão da filha e falou com um ar de censura:

— Fritando bacon com esse lindo anel! Você deve estar louca, menina.

— É que achei que podia perdê-lo se o tirasse do dedo. Na verdade Kagome respondera a primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça porque estava ocupada em servir o irmão, que chegara à cozinha com toda a família.

O telefone tocou nesse momento e a mulher de Souta levantou-se de um salto para atender. Ele segurou-a pelo braço e disse-lhe com carinho:

— Nós não estamos em casa, querida. É bem mais provável que seja uma velha carola da igreja de papai do que uma das minhas pacientes.

Mas o telefonema era para Kagome, que saiu correndo pen sando que era Kouga.

— Puxa vida, você se levantou cedo — disse com alegria ao colocar o fone no ouvido.

— Que raios você esperava, Kagome?

Aquela voz gelada ela conhecia muito bem. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha e seu coração disparou.

— Não tenho nada mais a falar com você — começou a dizer com afetada indiferença, mas Sesshoumaru cortou-a.

— Mas eu, sim, tenho muitas coisas a lhe dizer. Que negó cio é esse de noivo, quem é esse cara? Afinal, o que é que você está aprontando?

— Recuso-me a dizer uma só palavra.

— Você vai ter que me ouvir, mulher.

— Não vou. E não me chame de mulher. — Kagome estava tremendo de raiva.

— Kagome, por favor. — De repente, a voz irada de Sesshoumaru adquiriu um tom de súplica que ela jamais havia escutado antes, mas foi em vão.

— Não quero falar com você, Sesshoumaru, nem agora nem nun ca mais. Adeus.

Kagome desligou o telefone com força e permaneceu parada, com os olhos fechados e as mãos crispadas. As batidas do reló gio dando nove horas vibravam em seu corpo como martela das. Quando abriu os olhos deu com Kouga parado na soleira da porta, com uma enorme caixa na mão. Ele colocou a caixa no chão e abriu os braços. Kagome correu para ele e aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. Naquele momento precisava bastante de conforto e proteção.

— O que houve, querida? Falou com Taisho? — ele murmu rou no seu ouvido.

Kagome assentiu com um longo suspiro e desvencilhou-se do seu abraço ao ver a porta da cozinha se abrir e a Sra. Higurashi surgir sorridente.

— Bom dia, Kouga. Tudo bem? Vamos até a cozinha para tomar um café.

— Bom dia, Sra. Higurashi, eu trouxe um presente para Kikyou. Kouga passou o braço pela cintura de Kagome e foram para a cozinha. Souta recebeu o velho amigo com um largo sorriso.

— Sente-se, Kouga, tome café conosco. Aproveite que hoje Kagome está com mão ótima para cozinhar.

— Não, obrigado. Tenho muito tempo para experimentar os quitutes de Kagome — brincou Kouga. Cumprimentou a todos e por último dirigiu-se a Kikyou — Trouxe um presente para você.

— Mas _lady _Marian já nos mandou um lindo jogo de chá, Kouga, você não precisava se incomodar.

Kouga respondeu com um sorriso e foi buscar a caixa. Kikyou ficou maravilhada com a jarra de porcelana antiga, ricamente trabalhada, uma peça rara e de grande valor.

Logo que percebeu que Kagome havia se recomposto da con versa com Sesshoumaru, Kouga despediu-se de todos e foi embora. A Sra. Higurashi, Kikyou e Rin foram ao cabeleireiro e Kagome foi com o pai até a igreja atrás da casa, uma antiga construção de 1340.

Ao atravessar o jardim, Kagome rememorava sensações da infân cia que a visão do templo provocava. A torre quadrada, a porta de madeira já gasta pelo tempo. Lá dentro o forte cheiro de incenso e os livros velhos e muito usados trouxeram-lhe cenas de quando era menina. Ajoelhou-se e rezou pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Depois foi andando pelo interior da igreja, observando a linda decoração que a mãe havia feito com flores de todos os tipos.

— Papai, desculpe se me intrometo nesse assunto, mas esse casamento deve estar lhe custando muito caro. Posso ajudar com algum dinheiro?

— Agradeço muito, Kagome, mas não vai ser preciso. Kikyou fez questão de pagar a maior parte das despesas. Naraku está cuidando do vinho, das flores, etc, de modo que sobrou muito pouco para mim.

— Que bom, então! Bem, pai, acho que vou voltar para casa e dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

O resto da manhã foi de afobação e um vaivém incessante de todos, aprontando-se para o casamento. Kagome encontrou a cunhada terminando de aprontar as quatro damas de honra e ofereceu-se para penteá-las. Jane aceitou, aliviada, e foi vestir-se em paz.

Após arrumar as meninas, Kagome levou-as para que se olhas sem no espelho. Todas deram gritinhos de satisfação ao se verem tão bonitas nos seus vestidos brancos de organdi, com fitas de cetim e raminhos de flores aplicadas na cintura e nos cabelos. Kagome recomendou-lhes que tomassem cuidado para não se sujarem e foi para o quarto com Rin para lavar e secar os cabelos.

— Queria que meus cabelos lisos como os seus, fica tão mais fácil de cuidar — disse Rin. E conversaram animadamente enquanto Kagome vestia o belíssimo traje de cetim e terminava de se enfeitar.

Kagome se sentia quase feliz ao chegar à igreja com Kouga ao seu lado num terno marrom com uma flor na lapela. Afinal as coisas poderiam ter sido piores. Ela estava muito bem acompa nhada, com um noivo falso, mas que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ela. E, além disso, nunca se sentira tão bonita em toda a sua vida. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, na casa de St. Iohn's Wood, com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

A cerimónia foi modesta. O órgão tocava músicas suaves e a igreja estava cheia de convidados.

Do altar, o reverendo Glyn Higurashi olhava sua igreja com orgulho e emoção. O cortejo nupcial entrou vagarosamente, com Souta escoltando Kikyou, uma visão de beleza etérea, num ves tido de organza de seda, bordado de minúsculas pérolas. As quatro damas de honra vinham logo atrás, compenetradas e solenes, emocionando a todos.

Já casados, Naraku e Kikyou atravessaram a igreja ao som fes tivo dos sinos e os convidados dirigiram-se a uma sala lateral para cumprimentá-los. Em meio à alegria geral, dos beijos, abra ços e votos de felicidade, Rin chamou Kagome de lado e perguntou-lhe baixinho:

— Quem é aquele homem sentado ali atrás? Deve ser um dos convidados de Kikyou. Você o conhece?

Kagome empalideceu quando avistou Sesshoumaru Taisho usando um terno azul escuro. Ele tinha um sor riso irônico no rosto, mas os olhos estavam frios e furiosos ao encontrar os de Kagome.

— O que é que houve? Você o conhece? — perguntou de novo Rin trazendo a irmã de volta à realidade.

— É meu patrão.

Kagome passou por ele impassível, apenas cumprimentando-o levemente com a cabeça. Seu sangue fervia de ódio. Quem Sesshoumaru achava que era, que diabos estava pretendendo fazer com ela? Foi colocar-se no fundo da sala, onde os fotógrafos batiam grande quantidade de fotos, e viu com desespero que ele se levantara e vinha na sua direção, com um ar arrogante.

— Olá, Kagome. Você está lindíssima! — disse ao chegar bem perto dela. Não obtendo resposta, voltou-se para Rin, que o olhava com grande interesse, como se estivesse diante de um ídolo. — E esta deve ser mais uma das encanta doras irmãs. Os Higurashi são uma família de gente muito bonita. — Tomou a mão de Rin e deu-lhe seu melhor sorriso, deixando-a completamente tonta. — Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— E eu sou Rin. Não podia imaginar que você viesse.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para Kagome e continuou a falar num tom de suave reprovação:

— Kagome deve ter esquecido de dizer que eu viria.

— Oh, Deus — murmurou Kagome entre os dentes. Passou os olhos pelo ambiente e, aliviada, anunciou: — Vou apresentá-lo à minha mãe, que vem chegando com minha cunhada, meu irmão Souta e meu. . . Meu noivo, Kouga Wolf.

Os frios olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru seguiram na direção que Kagome apontava e pararam por um momento no "noivo", depois voltaram a encará-la.

— Eu gostaria muito de conhecê-lo.

O tom ameaçador desta frase fez Kagome estremecer, mas ela se voltou calmamente para a Sra. Higurashi e disse:

— Mamãe, veja que surpresa! Este é Sesshoumaru Taisho, meu pa trão. Ele veio a negócios e acabou tendo tempo de assistir ao casamento.

— Ora, Sr. Taisho, que gentileza! — A mulher enrubesceu de tanta excitação, principalmente porque Sesshoumaru cumprimentou-a com grande charme, deixando-a encantada.

— Agora sei de onde suas filhas herdaram tanta beleza, senhora. Estou feliz em conhecê-la finalmente.

— Obrigada, Sr. Taisho.

Kagome avisou a mãe de que Souta a chamava de longe e a Sra. Higurashi pediu licença para se afastar, não sem antes convi dar Sesshoumaru para a recepção.

— Aceito com o máximo prazer. Talvez Kagome pudesse ir comigo até o local da festa — disse ele, olhando desafiador para ela.

— Não posso, vou com Kouga — respondeu Kagome, depres sa. — Rin ficará muito feliz em mostrar-lhe o caminho.

Na verdade, a moça sentiu-se no sétimo céu com a idéia de ir até a recepção no fabuloso Rolls-Royce negro, ao lado de um homem não só bonito Como famoso. Mas Kagome não conse guiu fazer com que os dois saíssem imediatamente, apesar do desejo da irmã. Sesshoumaru ficou parado, decidido a conhecer Kouga, que naquele momento se aproximava.

Sem deixar transparecer o mais leve sinal de nervosismo, Kagome apresentou-os um ao outro com um sorriso educado, uma voz neutra e o olhar sereno, uma perfeita máscara de elegância e boa educação, escondendo o redemoinho que havia dentro dela.

— Não foi uma sorte que o Sr. Taisho tenha tido a oportuni dade de vir ao casamento, Kouga? — ela ouviu-se dizendo.

— Uma coincidência interessante — disse Kouga sem sorrir, aproximando-se mais de Kagome, numa atitude de proteção.

Rin olhava ora um, ora outro, como se desconfiasse de algo. Sesshoumaru dirigiu um sorriso glacial a Kagome, depois olhou para Kouga.

— Sempre quis conhecer esta região. E também ouvi falar tanto da família de Kagome que estava ansioso para conhecê-la. Por alguma razão ela nunca me falou de você. — Voltou-se para Kagome com um repentino tom de intimidade. — Além disso, querida, foi você quem me convidou para o casamento.

— Claro, Sesshoumaru, lembro-me muito bem. É que de repente achei que alguma coisa o tinha feito mudar de ideia — respon deu ela, devolvendo-lhe o olhar. — Vou deixá-lo aos cuidados de minha irmã, e ela sabe o caminho. Vamos logo porque quase todos já foram.

— Vamos, Sr. Taisho. É a primeira vez que ando de Rolls-Royce — disse Rin, toda animada, embora lançasse um olhar malicioso para a irmã - Rin era mais inteligente do que qualquer um acreditaria. Ela transbordava de con tentamento ao passar perto de algumas colegas da escola de braço dado com aquele homem tão maravilhoso.

Kagome e Kouga foram no carro de Souta, não havendo por tanto oportunidade para conversarem a sós. Mas o tempo todo Kouga segurou a mão dela.

— Você não falou que seu patrão viria, Kagome — disse Souta.

— Eu não sabia — respondeu Kagome, com indiferença.

— Dizem que ele corre atrás de todas as mulheres. Perseguiu você também? — continuou Souta, provocando a irmã.

— Souta! Você não devia falar assim de uma pessoa que nem conhece! — disse Jane reprovando o marido. E desviou o assunto para a cerimônia do casamento.

Logo que chegaram ao clube de campo onde estava havendo a recepção, Kagome avistou Kikyou cumprimentando Sesshoumaru, que na quele momento lhe estava sendo apresentado por Rin.

Era difícil para Kagome manter-se calma naquela situação. Virou-se de costas para Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que, embora ele esti vesse entretido, conversando animadamente com suas irmãs, não a perdia de vista. Para distraí-la, Kouga ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champanhe.

— Parece que seu famoso escritor está louco para vir até aqui e deixar meu outro olho preto. Afinal, o convidado é ele, eu só estou aqui de intrometido.

— De jeito nenhum, Kouga. No começo não gostei do que você fez, mas saiba que vou lhe agradecer eternamente por isso. Acho que você não imaginava que um gesto tão generoso fosse lhe trazer uma situação tão desagradável, não é?

— Ao contrário, Kagome — Kouga, que já havia bebido algu mas taças de champanhe, abraçou-a com ternura. — Estou me divertindo muito até agora. O que eu não imaginava é que uma coisa que fiz tão sem pensar pudesse ocasionar certos benefí cios extras, como, por exemplo, ficar ao lado da mulher mais atraente da festa. Para ser completamente sincero, tudo que eu gostaria nesse momento era poder fazer amor com você.

Kagome bebeu de uma vez o resto de champanhe que lhe res tava e pediu outra taça ao garçom, o rosto afogueado com as palavras de Kouga. Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa foi salva por Souta, que surgiu de repente, batendo ami gavelmente no ombro de Kouga.

— Vocês dois vão ter muito tempo de namorar depois... - as palavras de Souta deixaram Kagome ainda mais cônscia do quanto o comportamento de Kouga era explícito - Vamos. Kouga, alguns amigos nossos estão loucos para saber da novidade do seu noivado com minha irmãzinha. Vou roubá-lo de você por alguns instantes, Kagome.

Aquela era a oportunidade que Sesshoumaru esperava. Em um segundo estava ao lado de Kagome, ordenando com uma voz irritada que ela conhecia muito bem:

— Vamos lá fora, Kagome.

— Não — ela respondeu, desafiando-o.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se mais para perto dela, falando bem baixo no seu ouvido:

— Se você não vier por bem, vou levá-la à força, na frente de todos os convidados.

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

— Você não ousaria... — mas ela parou no meio da frase. Sabia perfeitamente que Sesshoumaru seria capaz de fazer o que estava prometendo.

— Já que não tenho outra saída, dou-lhe dois minutos. Ne nhum segundo a mais.

Atravessaram o salão, sorrindo para as pessoas. Assim que passaram pela porta, Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o pulso com força e perguntou:

— Por que diabos você foi embora ontem e não me deixou explicar nada?

— O que vi foi óbvio o suficiente. . .

— Existe uma explicação muito simples para o que você viu.

— Já conheço de sobra as suas explicações.

— Se você me ouvisse só por um momento, Kagome.

— Não. Nada do que você possa me dizer tem o menor interesse para mim. E agora preciso ir.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilhavam de raiva.

— Você vai ter que me ouvir.

Apertou-lhe o pulso e enfiou a outra mão no bolso. Tirou um anel de turquesa e diamante diante dos olhos arregalados de Kagome e quando foi colocá-lo na sua mão direita viu as cinco enormes safiras do anel que Kouga lhe havia dado. Soltou-lhe o pulso imediatamente e guardou o anel de volta no bolso, em silêncio.

— Parece que não sou só eu que lhe devo explicações. Desculpe-me, acho que já tomei demais o seu tempo. É hora de devolvê-la ao homem que lhe deu esta bijuteria de mau gosto.

— Mas... — Kagome tentou explicar-se.

— Não diga nada. Desculpe-me mais uma vez por ter agido de forma tão grosseira, afinal eu não sabia de nada. Se pudesse, ia embora agora mesmo, mas devo ser educado com sua família. Vamos entrar.

Kagome obedeceu-lhe como um autómato e, assim que chega ram calados ao salão, Sesshoumaru deixou-a imediatamente, com um cumprimento breve e seco.

— Mais problemas. Kagome? O grande escritor está tornando as coisas difíceis para você, não é?

Kagome voltou-se e encontrou os olhos de Kouga estudando-a atentamente.

— Com Sesshoumaru Taisho tudo é sempre difícil, mas agora che ga de falar neste homem, Kouga. Afinal estão todos se diver tindo, por que não podemos fazer o mesmo?

A partir deste momento Kagome fez o que pôde para ficar alegre. De braço dado com o "noivo", passeou pelo salão sor ridente, tentou saborear a comida deliciosa e farta. Mas foi tudo em vão. As pessoas lhe pareciam sem graça e mal conseguiu provar um ou dois salgadinhos. Cada vez que seus olhos sur preendiam Sesshoumaru flertando com alguma mulher bonita, ficava furiosa e tinha vontade de voltar para casa imediatamente. E assim foi até o final da festa. Quem a via sorrindo enlevada para Kouga não imaginava o que seu coração estava realmente sentindo.

Finalmente, debaixo de uma chuva de confete e arroz, Kikyou e Naraku se despediram dos convidados e partiram para a lua-de-mel. Quando Kagome pensou que poderia descansar, teve outra surpresa. Ouviu seu pai convidar Sesshoumaru para jantar em sua casa, onde a festa continuaria com apenas alguns convidados. Sem poder fazer nada, ainda teve que enfrentar mais uma si tuação delicada. Rin aproximou-se, irrequieta:

— Vamos, Kagome, convença-o a aceitar o convite. Ele é tão divertido, além de ser uma celebridade.

Pensando em quão pouco divertido havia sido para ela tudo que tinha acontecido até então, Kagome nem teve tempo de res ponder à irmã, O reverendo Higurashi já a chamava, pedindo-lhe para reforçar o convite a Sesshoumaru.

— É muito gentil de sua parte, Sr. Higurashi. Infelizmente tenho outro compromisso inadiável. É uma pena porque eu gostaria muito de estar com vocês hoje à noite — Sesshoumaru disse estas palavras olhando para Kagome, e o brilho em seus olhos revelava que ele sabia o tumulto que ela vivia naquele momento.

Houve um coro de sinceros lamentos de todos os Higurashi, menos de Kagome, que ficou parada enquanto Sesshoumaru se despedia, ansiosa para que ele se fosse logo.

— Antes de ir, preciso dar uma palavrinha com Kagome — disse Sesshoumaru com toda a segurança, puxando-a pelo braço e descendo as escadas em direção ao carro.

Kagome foi forçada a acompanhá-lo até o estacionamento, onde Sesshoumaru soltou-a e quis saber quando ela voltaria para St. Tohn's Wood.

— Parece que você não entendeu, mas não vou voltar nunca mais para lá.

— Não vai me dizer que pretende deixar que um incidente como aquele estrague o resto de nossa vida juntos.

— Se ficássemos juntos, isto sim estragaria nossa vida. Exis tem coisas que não admito, Sesshoumaru. Sei que ninguém é perfeito, mas o que você fez é indesculpável.

Sesshoumaru ficou pálido e imóvel por um momento. Depois entrou no carro lentamente e virou-se para Kagome, dizendo com voz gelada:

— Eu seria capaz de apostar meu último centavo que você possuía um sentido de justiça. Como é terrível perceber que eu estava errado!

Sesshoumaru deu a partida e despediu-se dela com aquele sorriso superficial que ela tanto odiava. Por um minuto Kagome perma neceu onde estava, com a nítida sensação de que perdera algo muito importante. Foi voltando devagar para casa e à medida que subia as escadas deu-se conta de que sua família não tinha a menor idéia do que estava lhe ocorrendo.


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO ****V**

Os últimos convidados deixaram a casa dos Higurashi pouco antes da meia-noite, e Kagome acompanhou Kouga até o carro, bastante aliviada por tudo ter acabado.

— Eu não imaginava que a recepção deixasse a gente tão cansada — desabafou ela ao se despedir.

— Talvez pudéssemos dar uma volta amanhã, para conversar sobre a continuidade do nosso plano — disse Kouga.

— Claro que sim. Precisamos dar um jeito de tirar você dessa enrascada o mais rápido possível.

— Não foi isto que eu quis dizer. Não se esqueça de que fui eu quem começou esta história.

— Ainda assim sinto-me culpada em relação a você. Kouga olhou-a intensamente e enlaçou-a pela cintura, num gesto terno, trazendo-a para bem perto dele. O céu estrelado e o ar quente da noite encorajavam-no a expressar seus senti mentos. Mas naquele momento o mais romântico dos climas não seria capaz de tocar o coração de Kagome, que ficou constrangida com o que Kouga lhe disse:

— Será que eu mereço um beijo de despedida? — Diante da hesitação dela, ele completou: — Um beijo puro, sem segun das intenções. . .

Kagome aceitou, mas logo depois se arrependeu, pois o beijo que Kouga lhe deu não tinha nada de puro. Empurrou-o de leve para não ser indelicada e suspirou.

— Desculpe-me, foi impossível conter-me — disse ele, preo cupado.

— Eu compreendo. Mas agora preciso ir.

— Podemos nos ver amanhã à tarde? Prometo me comportar. Ela sorriu e marcou um encontro para as três horas do dia seguinte. Quando o carro de Kouga desapareceu no caminho, Kagome estava exausta e voltou correndo para casa, pensando so mente na sua cama.

Ao contrário do que lhe acontecera na noite anterior, dormiu profundamente até o dia seguinte. Acordou bem-disposta e foi até a cozinha, onde seus pais já estavam tomando o café da manhã.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui, filha? — perguntou o reve rendo, com carinho.

— Não sei, pai, talvez uma semana mais ou menos. — E mudou de assunto, achando melhor contar numa outra ocasião que estava desempregada.

Aquela manhã transcorreu sem incidentes e Kagome conversou pouco com a família, pois estava imersa em seus problemas. Kouga chegou às três horas em ponto e logo ele e Kagome saíram para um passeio a pé.

Caminharam um bom tempo em silêncio até chegarem a um lugar que ambos conheciam desde a infância e que parecia into cado em sua beleza e calma. Era um enorme vale rodeado de pequenas árvores frondosas com uma suave e ondulada linha de montanhas azuladas ao fundo. A relva espessa e muito verde espalhava-se a perder de vista no deserto da paisagem.

Os dois sentaram-se naquele tapete convidativo que a natureza lhes oferecia e deixaram-se ficar contemplando à harmonia do lugar.

— Que vamos fazer agora, Kouga? — perguntou Kagome de repente, quebrando a magia do momento.

— Nada — foi a resposta.

— Como assim? Já está na hora de descobrirmos como sair dessa situação ridícula, você não acha?

— O que há de ridículo em estarmos noivos? E além do mais sinto-me bastante recompensado com esta situação, muito mais do que eu poderia supor quando tudo começou.

Pelo olhar e pela voz de Kouga, Kagome desconfiou de algo que a fez estremecer.

— Você está pensando em algum tipo de recompensa física?

— Claro que sim. — Sua resposta foi tão direta que Kagome fulminou-o còm o olhar.

— Pois você está muito enganado se pensa que vai conseguir. Aqui está seu maldito anel. Vou para casa contar toda a verdade.

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que deu em você, menina?

— Não fique pensando, Sr. Wolf, que vou para a cama com você como uma compensação de qualquer coisa que seja.

Aquelas palavras eram como bofetadas. Kouga olhou-a com uma expressão gelada e a voz saiu-lhe austera e distante:

— Eu estava me referindo ao beijo de ontem à noite. Que tipo de animal você pensa que eu sou? Acha que vou me atirar em cima de você à luz do sol, na frente de quem passar por aqui? Faz muito tempo que eu não fico rolando pelo campo com garotas, isto foi coisa da adolescência. Além disso, não quero nenhum tipo de agradecimento ou pagamento de sua parte.

Ele se levantou e ajudou Kagome a ficar em pé. Ela olhou-o envergonhada, sem saber como se desculpar por suas conclusões apressadas.

— Por favor, desculpe-me. Estou me sentindo ridícula, eu. . .

— Esqueça tudo isso. — A resposta foi definitiva e seca. De mãos nos bolsos, ele começou a caminhar de volta para casa. Kagome aproximou-se sorridente e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Que tal um beijo de reconciliação?

— Está bem, só que você vai ter que crescer, física e... mentalmente.

Para seu alívio, Kagome percebeu que ele a olhava com simpa tia e ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar-lhe o rosto. Ainda assim Kouga precisou abaixar a cabeça para receber o beijo.

O toque da boca de Kouga era agradável, mas Kagome não conseguiu sentir nada de especial por ele. Ela não podia com preender o que a fazia recusar um homem como aquele. Alguns anos antes um beijo de Kouga Wolf seria a máxima rea lização de seus sonhos, mas agora não significava nada, depois que ela conhecera os lábios de Sesshoumaru. Kouga era um dos ho mens mais encantadores que ela jamais conhecera. Por que então não estava apaixonada por ele, e sim por um grosseirão como Sesshoumaru?

Kouga e Kagome pareciam ter voltado a ser amigos outra vez e foi conversando calmamente que chegaram a casa dela.

— Janta comigo esta noite, Kagome?

— Sinto muito, mas preciso ficar um pouco com minha famí lia, Kouga. Foi maravilhoso tudo que você fez por mim. Espe ro que não o tenha ofendido com o que lhe disse hoje.

— Não se preocupe, já esqueci. Daqui a uns dois dias ligo para combinarmos alguma coisa, está bem?

— Até lá então, estarei esperando por você, Kouga.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de ter ajudado a mãe a arrumar a casa, Kagome estava tomando uma xícara de café quando a campainha tocou. Pouco depois o reverendo veio lhe dizer que Sesshoumaru esperava por ela na sala.

— Você sabia que ele viria hoje de manhã? — perguntou a Sra. Higurashi, preocupada com o modo como a filha estava ves tida, sem notar que de repente ela empalidecera.

— Não, mamãe — disse Kagome, respirando profundamente.

— Então vá logo trocar esta calça jeans e esta blusa dese legante, enquanto eu preparo um café para o Sr. Taisho.

— Vou assim mesmo, estou de férias — respondeu Kagome, afetando despreocupação.

Saiu da cozinha devagar, parou um momento no hall para tomar coragem e entrou na sala de cabeça erguida para enfrentar a visita indesejada.

Sesshoumaru Taisho estava em pé diante da janela, elegante como sempre, contemplando o jardim. Ao vê-lo tão bem vestido, Kagome sentiu-se em desvantagem, pois estava despenteada e com roupa de ficar em casa.

— Que veio fazer aqui? — foi logo dizendo sem preâmbulos.

— Bom dia, Kagome. Que maneiras! Aposto que você não aprendeu a ser assim com seu pai. Pelo pouco que o conheci deu para perceber que é um homem muito educado.

— Se a sua percepção é tão boa, deveria ter notado também que eu deixei bem claro que não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

— Você está fazendo um enorme melodrama. Venha, sente-se e vamos ter uma conversa calma e sensata.

A entrada da Sra. Higurashi com a bandeja de café impediu a reação explosiva de Kagome.

— Que bom vê-lo outra vez, Sr. Taisho. Não sabia que o senhor ainda estava na cidade.

— Precisei ficar. Parte do meu próximo romance acontece em Monmouth, no tempo de Henrique V. Você não lhe havia contado isso, Kagome?

— Não — disse Kagome, espantada, já que era a primeira vez que ela escutava aquela novidade.

A Sra. Higurashi desculpou-se pela filha.

— Sabe, sr. Taisho, temos estado tão envolvidos com o casa mento de Kikyou e também com o noivado de Kagome que não é de se estranhar que ela tenha se esquecido de comentar sobre o seu romance. Bem, acho melhor deixá-los agora. Devem ter muito que conversar.

— Sua mãe é bem perspicaz. Temos mesmo o que discutir, você não acha? — disse Sesshoumaru, aceitando calmamente o café que Kagome lhe servia muito a contragosto.

Resignada, ela sentou-se para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Por exemplo, você já contou a seus pais que não vai mais trabalhar para mim?

— Ainda não, preciso achar uma ocasião oportuna. Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada na sala. Móveis de boa qualidade, mas bastante surrados, revelavam a modesta condição de vida dos pais de Kagome. Continuou então com todo cuidado: Não quero ofendê-la, Kagome. . .

— Até agora é só o que você tem feito — ela disse brusca mente, virando o rosto para a janela.

Sesshoumaru prosseguiu no mesmo tom de voz.

— E também não tenho a menor intenção de me meter na vida particular da sua família, mas sei que o seu salário vai fazer falta para eles.

— Onde é que você está querendo chegar, Sesshoumaru?

— Está bem, vamos deixar tudo claro. Não sei exatamente como você conseguiu arranjar um outro noivo em apenas oito horas. Imagino que encontrou Wolf no caminho para cá e, sendo ele um belo canastrão, deve ter concordado em posar de heróico salvador de situações embaraçosas.

— Você deveria estar escrevendo romances policiais, faria o maior sucesso. Mas usou a palavra errada. Ele não "concor dou", mas sim "ofereceu-se". Encontrei Kouga no trem por acaso. É um velho amigo do meu irmão, mas fazia muitos anos que eu não o via. Acabei lhe contando o que se passava comigo e ele ficou com pena de mim. Antes de vir para cá eu tinha dito à minha mãe que traria meu noivo, mas mantive segredo sobre seu nome. Seria uma surpresa e tanto, ainda mais que chegaría mos de Rolls-Royce, para completar o grande impacto.

— Parece que você dá muita importância às posses de um homem mais do que ao que ele é realmente.

Kagome teve um ímpeto de lhe atirar um vaso na cabeça.

— Está insinuando que ia me casar com você por causa de sua fama e dinheiro?

— Foi o que passou pela minha cabeça.

— Pois então, se é nisto que você quer acreditar, não vou fazer nada para convencê-lo de que está errado — ela disse, ofendida.

— À primeira vista é o que parece, Kagome. E você também acreditou no que pensou de imediato sobre o que presenciou no meu quarto, sem aceitar nenhuma explicação.

— Então explique — ela disse friamente. — Apesar de que não posso imaginar outra explicação possível além da óbvia.

— Neste caso não vou explicar nada — ele respondeu com indiferença. Começou-a andar pela sala e adotou o tom impes soal do início da conversa: — Acho que nos desviamos do assunto mais importante. Talvez seus pais não se abalassem com sua perda do emprego se pensassem que você iria se casar em breve com Wolf.

— Você sabe muito bem que não vou me casar com ninguém. Logo vou conseguir outro trabalho em Londres.

— Não pense que vai ser fácil.

— Posso viver das minhas economias por enquanto. Embora tivesse falado com tanta firmeza, Kagome sabia que sua situação era de fato muito difícil. Tinha gastado muito dinhei ro com roupas para o casamento e o apartamento lhe dava des pesas fixas razoáveis. Tudo isto Sesshoumaru sabia tão bem quanto ela, o que a deixava furiosa.

— Kagome, deixe de ser cabeça-dura. Escute-me, por favor, não me interrompa.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se bem perto dela e segurou-lhe a mão. Kagome permaneceu imóvel, aparentando indiferença, mas muito per turbada com a respiração quente em seu rosto.

— Pretendo ficar em Monmouth nos próximos dias. O ro mance que estou escrevendo é sobre um nobre que lutou na ba talha de Agincourt com Harry de Monmouth. Preciso de muitas informações a respeito de roupas, armas e costumes de época, exatamente o tipo de pesquisa que você faz tão bem. Se con cordar em fazer este trabalho para mim, eu posso ir procurando devagar outra pessoa para substituí-la. Só que desta vez vou querer um homem.

— Não adianta insistir, não vou voltar para St. Iohn's Wood.

— Tudo bem. Trabalhe aqui, então.

Sesshoumaru controlou-se para não perder a paciência com a tei mosia de Kagome e manteve-se impassível enquanto ela se deci dia. Tudo a fazia crer que seria ótimo aceitar a oferta dele. Ficando mais uns tempos ali, ela teria muito menos despesas, haveria tempo suficiente para procurar outro emprego e além disso estaria ganhando un; bom dinheiro para fazer um tra balho que adorava.

— Então, qual é sua resposta, Kagome?

— Está bem, farei só esta pesquisa e nenhuma outra.

— Podemos começar hoje à tarde? Venho buscá-la as duas e meia, pode ser? — O tom de voz de Sesshoumaru era profissional, embora seus olhos estivessem sombrios.

Kagome concordou em esperá-lo à tarde e por algum tempo fez-se um silêncio constrangedor, os dois conscientes das pala vras que ambos deixaram de dizer. Então, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela e puxou-a, beijando-a num movimento rápido que ela não pôde reagir.

Durante um breve momento beijaram-se intensamente, com uma violência mais próxima da raiva do que do desejo, até que o som de passos lá fora separou-os. Era a Sra. Higurashi outra vez, agora querendo saber se Sesshoumaru ficaria para o almoço. Como só tinha olhos para ele, não notou o quanto Kagome estava vermelha e ofegante, tentando disfarçar a confusão em que se encontrava.

Sesshoumaru disse que não podia aceitar o convite e foi se reti rando, acompanhado pelos pais de Kagome até a porta, agindo com a naturalidade e gentileza que tanto os encantava.

Durante o almoço o assunto foi o novo romance de Sesshoumaru Taisho e a personalidade do seu autor.

— Estou muito bem impressionado com seu patrão, Kagome. Não tem nada da afetação que seria de se esperar de um homem tão famoso — disse o reverendo.

A Sra. Higurashi comentou que uma vez o vira na televisão e que desde esta época já o achara fascinante. Kagome procurou mostrar que aquela conversa não a afetava muito, que a sua relação com aquele homem era apenas profissional. Por dentro ficava imaginando qual seria a reação de seus pais se soubessem que o maravilhoso Sr. Taisho a estava fazendo sofrer tanto.

Enquanto se vestia para sair com Sesshoumaru, Kagome percebeu que, à medida que o tempo passava, ficava mais ansiosa ao pen sar no que poderia ser este encontro. Sentiu-se bonita, usando em um vestido branco, e foi com certa confiança que abriu a porta para ele na hora marcada. Ele olhou-a com indisfarçável apro vação e os dois saíram.

A tarde estava linda e Sesshoumaru sugeriu que fossem visitar os lugares históricos que ela conhecia tão bem, o que seria ao mesmo tempo um trabalho e um agradável passeio ao sol. Segui ram pela estrada até um pequeno castelo do século XIII, depois foram a pé até as ruínas de um outro castelo da mesma época, situado num belíssimo prado. A paisagem era fascinante, com o verde das árvores em contraste com o colorido das flo res, o céu claro e límpido e a impressionante quietude do lugar.

Sesshoumaru começou a tirar fotos, absorvido por toda aquela be leza. Depois pediu a Kagome que posasse para ele.

— Não sou nem um pouco fotogênica — ela respondeu, mui to sem graça.

— Se tudo que terei de você no futuro será uma simples fotografia, pelo menos isso você não pode me recusar.

Kagome ficou sem resposta, e deu-lhe um sorriso forçado, en quanto ele tirava não uma, mas sim muitas fotos dela.

— Agora já trabalhamos bastante, podemos dar um passeio — disse Sesshoumaru guardando a máquina.

— Mas ainda não terminamos. Tenho que lhe mostrar um monastério beneditino fundado em 1870.

— Acho melhor aproveitarmos este sol maravilhoso e des cansarmos um pouco — respondeu ele, como se não tivesse escutado.

Kagome consentiu e sentaram-se perto das ruínas em silêncio. Ela pensava com tristeza que, se não fosse a cena que presen ciara no quarto dele, os dois poderiam estar vivendo ali um inesquecível momento de amor.

**— **Parece que você adivinha sempre o que vai me agradar — disse Sesshoumaru, de repente. — Você sabia que eu iria gostar deste lugar. É natural, passamos muito tempo juntos nos últimos dois ou três anos.

— Não exatamente. Eu passei este tempo na sua casa, mas nem sempre você estava lá. Há poucos meses você me notou, acho que só porque eu não o perseguia como as outras mulheres.

— Você está enganada, Kagome. Está agindo como uma per sonagem de uma novela do século passado.

— É só nisso que você pensa, em personagens e livros. Pois fique sabendo, senhor novelista, que na história da minha vida eu quero ser a heroína e não a outra — disse Kagome, com súbita raiva.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se de imediato e segurou-a pelos ombros, sacudindo-a com força:

— Por que não acredita em mim quando digo que não existe nenhuma outra mulher em minha vida?

— Como espera que eu acredite nisso?

— Porque é a mais pura verdade, juro. Não confia em mim? Havia tanta paixão na voz dele que Kagome vacilou por um instante, mas não cedeu.

— Confio nos meus próprios olhos. Sei o que vi. Sesshoumaru soltou-a e voltou ao tom neutro de antes.

— O que você pensa que viu.

— Então conte-me tudo — ela começou um tanto incerta, mas calou-se diante do olhar impenetrável e decidido.

— Não! Quero que você aceite a minha palavra. Que confie em mim sem nenhuma explicação.

— Mas isto é pedir demais, Sesshoumaru!

— Vamos voltar, Kagome. Já é tarde.

Desta vez nenhum dos dois se atreveu a retomar a conversa. Chegaram mudos a casa dela, ambos com razões de sobra para estar ressentidos por não se compreenderem. Ao se despedirem, Kagome olhou-o interrogativamente.

— Que foi? — disse Sesshoumaru, entrando no carro.

— Estava pensando se você vai me querer amanhã.

— Eu quero você agora, já. Não fique vermelha, você não corre perigo. Não pretendo agarrá-la na porta da casa do seu pai. Um dia vou deixar de querê-la, mas neste momento isto é impossível.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu estava me referindo à pesquisa.

— Estarei aqui às dez da manhã. Avise que não vai voltar para o almoço.


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO ****VI**

Sem ânimo para entrar na casa, tal a depressão em que se achava após a partida de Sesshoumaru, Kagome foi rodeando a constru ção até chegar ao jardim dos fundos. Atravessou-o e alcançou o pomar, onde se refugiava quando menina, toda vez que algu ma coisa a aborrecia. Seu lugar preferido era entre os galhos mais altos de uma velha macieira. Foi mais difícil subir desta vez, mas depois de certo esforço estava bem escondida e pro tegida pela silenciosa árvore, pensando no homem que tentava em vão esquecer. Reviveu toda a cena que acabara de ter com ele. Sesshoumaru só era capaz de desejar uma mulher. Será que o amor não estava em seus planos? Outra vez invadiu-lhe o pen samento a imagem de Kagura dormindo na cama dele e Kagome escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Era inútil ficar remoendo tudo isto, pois o assunto estava encerrado. Sesshoumaru havia lhe pedido uma confiança cega, mas isso era impossível. Agora era preciso resolver logo o caso do noivo substituto e esquecer tudo.

— A senhorita vai querer o jantar aí em cima, ou vai comer com a gente, como uma simples mortal?

Kagome ouviu a voz bem-humorada de Man-Sian e procurou responder-lhe no mesmo tom.

— Claro que vou descer, isto é, se eu conseguir.

Kagome encontrou a irmã sentada ao pé da árvore, esperando sem pressa. As duas mal se olharam e Rin foi logo dizendo:

— Parece que a tarde não foi muito boa. . .

— Toda vez que começa a escrever um livro novo Sesshoumaru fica insuportável.

— Sabe, Kagome, gostei muito de um livro dele sobre um nobre italiano, um homem muito _sexy._

— Se você tivesse lido outros livros dele teria notado que todos os personagens masculinos são machões.

— Auto-retratos?

— Exatamente.

— Mas bem que você gosta, não é, irmãzinha? - Rin perguntou maliciosamente.

Garota esperta, já havia notado grande parte dos sentimentos da irmã.

— Recuso-me a responder a um comentário como este — disse Kagome, rindo. — O que temos para o jantar?

— Aquele famoso prato de verão que mamãe sempre faz com carne assada. Vamos rápido, estou morrendo de fome.

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou com olheiras marcando-lhe os olhos cansados. Para disfarçar, carregou um pouco mais na maquilagem. Não queria que Sesshoumaru notasse seu estado de espírito.

— Aonde vocês vão hoje? — perguntou o reverendo, logo que ela entrou na cozinha.

— Procurar material sobre o rei em Monmouth — respon deu distraída. Beijou o pai com carinho e foi dar bom-dia a Sra. Higurashi.

— Você não parece ter dormido bem, minha filha.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe, é que não estou acostumada com a cama. Logo mais estarei em forma, a senhora vai ver.

— E este trabalho que você adora, vai continuar com ele depois de se casar? Por falar nisto, você e Kouga já marca ram alguma data?

— Ainda há muito tempo para a senhora pensar em outro casamento, agora precisa descansar — disse Kagome, imaginando a decepção da mãe quando soubesse que não haveria nenhum casamento.

O tempo foi passando e Sesshoumaru não chegava. Quase uma hora depois do horário combinado, Kagome estava bastante irritada. Ao ouvir uma freada brusca seguida de um toque insistente da campainha, dirigiu-se para a porta com ar contrariado. Sua expressão mudou instantaneamente quando deu com Sesshoumaru apoiado na soleira da porta, o rosto coberto de sangue.

— Meu Deus, o que houve? Você bateu o carro?

— Por favor, leve-me até o banheiro antes que eu manche o carpete da sua mãe.

— Sr. Taisho! — exclamou a mãe de Kagome, vindo da cozi nha. — Cuide dele, filha, que eu vou buscar um pouco de _brandy _para acalmá-lo.

Enquanto examinava as escoriações, Kagome sentiu-se muito perturbada com a proximidade de Sesshoumaru, sua respiração e o calor que vinha de seu corpo. Depois de limpar cuidadosamente a área afetada, descobriu que o sangue vinha de três arranhões profundos. Quando se preparava para aplicar o remédio, Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe todos os dedos, um por um. Ela olhou-o sem dizer uma palavra e, tremendo, terminou o curativo.

— Venha até a sala e conte-nos o que houve — disse, apa rentando calma.

A Sra. Higurashi já os esperava, ansiosa.

— Sente-se e beba isto. Como se cortou deste jeito?

— Ele foi arranhado, mãe. Quem lhe fez isto, Sesshoumaru?

— O que e não quem, Kagome. Obrigado, Sra. Higurashi. — Bebeu o drinque devagar antes de continuar.— Parei o carro na estrada perto do caminho para Cwmderwen Court. Terras do seu noivo, se não me engano — disse, com um olhar irónico que só Kagome pôde ver. — Estava tirando algumas fotos, pois a vista era deslumbrante, e comecei a ter idéias de como descre ver o ambiente do livro.

— Conte-nos o que aconteceu — cortou Kagome, im paciente.

— Então escutei um grunhido infernal, vindo do alto de uma árvore. Como sou um homem da cidade, bem ignorante, achei que alguma criatura estivesse em perigo e resolvi ajudar. De pois de procurar um pouco, localizei um enorme gato persa cinza, de olhos alaranjados, miando num galho bem alto. Imagi nei que ele estivesse apavorado e fui lá salvá-lo. Quando final mente o alcancei, ele me unhou e fugiu numa rapidez incrível, me deixando com cara de idiota.

Tanto Kagome quanto a mãe estavam rindo quando Sesshoumaru aca bou o relato.

— Só pode ter sido o gato de _lady _Marian — disse a Sra. Higurashi, levantando-se para atender à campainha.

— Aposto que este gato agiu sob ordens do dono da casa — disse Sesshoumaru, logo que a mãe de Kagome saiu.

— Você não sabe nada sobre Kouga, Sesshoumaru — Kagome ia continuar, mas desistiu quando viu o ar arrogante de seu ex-noivo.

— Sei apenas que ele está tentando roubar minha mulher.

— Já lhe disse que somos só bons amigos.

— Ora, Kagome, aquele sujeito não me engana. Vi o modo como ele deu em cima de você no casamento, com aqueles ridículos óculos escuros. . .

Kagome foi encher sua xícara, respirando fundo para se con trolar, e Sesshoumaru continuou, furioso:

— Você é capaz de jurar que no tempo em que estiveram juntos este homem jamais tentou ir além de uma simples amizade?

Kagome corou, e desviou os olhos dele. Fez-se um silêncio cons trangedor e Sesshoumaru se levantou de repente, fixando-a com olhos brilhantes de indignação. Passou a mão pela testa, molhou oslábios e piscou, parecendo meio tonto. Apoiou-se numa poltro na e murmurou:

— Está muito quente aqui, acho que não estou me sentindo bem.. .

Kagome teve um sobressalto ao vê-lo desabar no chão à sua frente. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o coração batendo descompassado, sem saber o que fazer. Um grito de angústia lhe saiu da garganta.

— Ele desmaiou — gemeu, desesperada, quando o reveren do e a mulher correram para a sala. -— Ninguém desmaia por causa de simples arranhões.

— Fique calma, Kagome. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nele — disse o reverendo aproximando-se. Colocou as mãos por baixo da cabeça de Sesshoumaru e quando as retirou estavam cobertas de sangue.

— Glyn! — exclamou a Sra. Higurashi. — O gato não pode tê-lo arranhado neste lugar!

— Ele está com uma contusão feia atrás da cabeça. Devemos chamar o médico imediatamente. Vá, Kagome, o número está na agenda ao lado do telefone.

Logo que a moça saiu como um raio para telefonar, os dois velhos se entreolharam, achando estranho que ela estivesse tão nervosa. Ela voltou quase em seguida, dizendo que o médico já estava a caminho, e foi ansiosa para perto de Sesshoumaru.

— Papai, ele está tão quieto, já não devia ter volta à consciência?

— Calma filha. Pode ser que tenha se machucado ao cair, só isto. É melhor você ir buscar um cobertor para ele.

— Mas — hesitou Kagome, sem querer deixar Sesshoumaru.

— Faça o que seu pai está dizendo, ele cuida do Sr. Taisho enquanto eu vou fazer um chá para nós. — Minutos depois a Sra. Higurashi estendeu uma xícara para a filha: — Beba enquanto está quente. Você está tremendo.

Kagome ficou surpresa ao ver que estava mesmo tremendo. Tomou o chá sem tirar os olhos do rosto pálido de Sesshoumaru. Quando a campainha tocou, foi correndo abrir a porta para o Dr. Rowlands, um velho conhecido do tempo do seu acidente.

Sesshoumaru começou a despertar enquanto era examinado pelo médico. Olhou vagamente para o desconhecido à sua frente e tentou se levantar.

— É melhor você ficar deitado — disse o doutor. — Está sentindo náuseas, dor de cabeça?

— Kagome — foi a resposta fraca de Sesshoumaru, enquanto a pro curava ansiosamente com o olhar.

— Estou aqui, Sesshoumaru. Obedeça ao médico e vai ficar melhor.

A voz de Kagome voltara a ser fria e seus pais se entreolharam outra vez, surpresos com a mudança na sua atitude. Todo o tempo em que Sesshoumaru permanecera inconsciente ela parecera de sesperada; agora que ele acordara, ela se mostrava impessoal. Glyn Higurashi observou a expressão controlada de Kagome com uma desconfiança que sabia ser compartilhada por sua mulher, mas deixou-a de lado, para cuidar das acomodações do doente.

Colocou-o no quarto de hóspedes, vestido com um pijama de Souta. Fechou as cortinas e saiu em silêncio, deixando-o dor mindo profundamente.

Kagome pegou um livro e foi para um canto ensolarado do jardim. Começou a ler, esforçando-se para se concentrar no romance. Na verdade a única coisa que tinha vontade de fazer era ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Descobrira naquela manhã que seu amor por ele permanecia inalterado, apesar de tudo. E lá estava ele, no quarto ao lado do seu, não como seu futuro marido, mas como um hóspede doente. Tinha que se comportar como uma estranha, não podia subir para vê-lo, e tudo por causa da insaciável mania de conquistador de Sesshoumaru! Sacudiu a cabeça com desagrado e foi para dentro de casa.

— Puxa, que sorte, Kagome! — Era Rin que acabara de chegar do colégio e soubera das novidades pela mãe.

— Depende do que você considera só sorte. Ele devia ter deixado o gato sossegado.

— Não, Kagome, o que quero dizer é que sorte ter Sesshoumaru no quarto ao lado do seu. E parece que ele vai ficar vários dias. Papai foi até o hotel buscar as coisas dele.

A Sra. Higurashi olhou com ar interrogativo para a filha.

— Não vejo no que isto possa interessar Kagome.

— Ora, mamãe, falei à toa. Pena que o assoalho nesta casa faça tanto barulho — disse Rin, com um largo sorriso debochado.

— Não gosto deste tipo de brincadeira, menina. Vá lá em cima se trocar, nós já vamos almoçar. E fique longe do quarto do Sr. Taisho, ele precisa de repouso.

— Sesshoumaru não acordou ainda? — disse Kagome com voz de sinteressada.

— Acho que só acorda amanhã — respondeu a mãe. — O médico disse que quanto mais ele dormir melhor.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Até a noite Sesshoumaru não deu sinal de vida, para desapontamento de Kagome, que mal conseguiu se alimentar durante o resto do dia. À noite estava fraca, nervosa, sem coragem de ir deitar-se antes de saber como ele estava.

Chegou à hora de todos irem dormir e a Sra. Higurashi foi dar uma última olhada no doente. Kagome a aguardava no corredor quando ela deixou o quarto.

— Como está ele?

— Parece bastante tranquilo e acho que só acorda amanhã de manhã. Agora é você quem precisa descansar minha filha. Pode ficar sossegada; se ele chamar à noite eu cuido dele.

Kagome despiu-se e vestiu uma camisola bem fina, pois sentia muito calor. Deitou-se e percebeu que ia ser difícil pegar no sono, apesar do cansaço. Estava tensa e não achava uma po sição confortável na cama. Levantou-se e foi até a janela olhar o céu estrelado. Ficou algum tempo ouvindo os barulhos da noite, os olhos perdidos nas sombras do jardim, até que resol veu tentar dormir outra vez. Demorou bastante para mergulhar, sem perceber, num mundo intermediário entre a vigília e o sono.

Quando acordou, num sobressalto, Kagome não sabia que horas eram. A casa estava em silêncio e na mais completa escuridão. Seu coração batia depressa, como se alguma coisa a tivesse acordado e ela sentou-se na cama. Gemidos leves e indefiníveis vinham do quarto ao lado e ela foi na ponta dos pés até la ver o que incomodava Sesshoumaru.

Chegou meio hesitante à porta do quarto e então entrou de vagar, fechando a porta. Foi no escuro até a cama, onde Sesshoumaru parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, virando-se de um lado para outro, produzindo sons incoerentes e assustados. Ela pôs a mão na sua testa e inclinou-se sobre ele, sentindo que seus pés pisavam algo que parecia ser um paletó de pijama.

— Tudo bem, é só um sonho — ela sussurrou para acalmá-lo. Sesshoumaru ardia em febre e seus cabelos estavam molhados de suor. Esticava um braço como se quisesse pegar algo no ar.

— Vamos, acorde, é Kagome quem está aqui. Está tudo bem — disse ela, sacudindo-lhe de leve a mão.

De repente ele parou de se mexer. Sua respiração voltou ao normal e ele segurou com força a mão dela, murmurando:

— Kagome, não é um sonho?

— Não. Você estava gemendo, vim ver o que era. Foi só um pesadelo. Solte minha mão, estou numa posição descon fortável.

— Então venha aqui comigo, querida.

— Agora sim você voltou ao normal — disse Kagome, fria mente, e tentou retirar sua mão.

Como resposta Sesshoumaru puxou-a com força e ela caiu na cama, meio deitada sobre ele. Em um instante ele enlaçou-a com os dois braços, prendendo-a contra o peito.

— Fique só um pouco, Kagome. Ainda me sinto desorientado. Kagome debateu-se, mas não conseguiu soltar-se. Sabia que o momento era perigoso pois toda a família dormia bem perto dali. Seu corpo em contato com o peito nu de Sesshoumaru, a cama quente e a intimidade no escuro, tudo isto mexia com seus sentidos, excitando-a. Ainda tentou manter o controle.

— Se eu ficar um minuto você promete que me deixa ir depois?

— Cinco minutos — ele falou baixinho no seu ouvido, sua respiração confundindo-se com a dela.

Um súbito tremor apoderou-se do corpo de Kagome, que come çou a falar sem convicção:

— Meus pais podem vir aqui. . .

— Estão dormindo, por isso é melhor não correr o risco de acordá-los.

"Sou uma louca", pensou Kagome.

Devia estar lutando para sair dali. Mas era impossível fugir das deliciosas sensações que se espalhavam por seu corpo em contato com o de Sesshoumaru. Foi relaxando e ficaram um longo tempo abraçados, sem se moverem. Então, antes que ela sou besse o que ele estava fazendo, Sesshoumaru retirou o lençol que os separava e passou-o por cima de ambos, envolvendo seus corpos num pequeno mundo fechado, de prazer e calor.

— Sesshoumaru!

Kagome tomou consciência neste momento de que não era apenas o paletó de pijama que ele tinha tirado. A única coisa que separava seus corpos era a frágil barreira de sua fina camisola.

— Não, por favor! Preciso ir agora — avisou, numa última tentativa de ser racional.

Sesshoumaru estreitou-a ainda mais contra o peito, enfiando a cabeça em seu pescoço, um braço envolvendo sua cintura, a mão suavemente percorrendo suas costas, convidando-a a abandonar-se à carícia daquele toque conhecido e querido.

A mão dele foi se tornando mais pesada e os movimentos mais lentos. Kagome sabia que dentro de alguns minutos poderia voltar para seu quarto, embora isso fosse a última coisa que queria. Finalmente Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel e adormeceu.


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO ****VII**

Ao acordar, Kagome demorou algum tempo até perceber que não estava na sua cama. Ainda nos braços de Sesshoumaru, a cabeça em seu peito, virou-se assustada para a janela por onde o sol entrava. Era tarde. Sesshoumaru murmurou alguma coisa e aconchegou-se mais contra ela. Kagome começou a sacudi-lo, falando baixinho:

— Vamos, acorde, me deixe ir. Já é de manhã. . .

— Querida -— disse Sesshoumaru, sem abrir os olhos.

Com um ar sonolento, e um sorriso, afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Ela tentou levantar-se, sabendo que desta vez tinha que ser firme. Olhou para a porta e um grito lhe escapou dos lábios. Sua mãe estava lá parada, com uma bandeja nas mãos, os olhos arregalados se movimentando do pijama jogado no chão para os corpos abraçados na cama. Sem uma palavra, colocou a bandeja numa cadeira e saiu, fechando a porta com indignação.

— Meus Deus! — disse Kagome, pulando da cama em deses pero, mas Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a mão e forçou-a a sentar-se.

— Me deixe ir lá explicar. . .

— Explicar o quê? Pelo que eu sei, as pessoas costumam acreditar no que vêem, como você já fez. Por mais que você explique que suas intenções em visitar-me eram as mais altruís tas, ela vai considerar apenas o quadro que viu quando abriu a porta.

Kagome começou a andar pelo quarto apertando as mãos em agonia. Era bem possível que ele tivesse razão.

— Pelo menos você vai confirmar a minha explicação?

. — Por que eu deveria, Kagome? Nas mesmas circunstâncias você não me deu chance de explicar nada.

— O caso é bem diferente. Meus pais sabem que eu não vivo indo para a cama com qualquer um.

— Mas sua mãe acaba de vê-la na minha cama.

— Minha mãe me conhece bem, sabe que não sou leviana, e eu não tenho a mesma reputação que você. O fato de você estar na cama com Kagura. . .

— Eu não estava na cama com ela e minha reputação é toda construída pela publicidade. Você acreditou no que supõe ser a verdade.

— Não é com este problema que estou preocupada agora, e sim com o que acaba de acontecer — disse Kagome, saindo rapidamente do quarto. Voltou-se da porta para implorar num fio de voz: — Você vai dizer a eles que nada aconteceu, não vai?

— Pode ficar tranquila, direi o que deve ser dito. Já estou me levantando.

"Ficar tranquila como?", pensou Kagome, enquanto tomava um banho rápido. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e desceu para enfrentar seus pais. Eles estavam sentados na cozi nha, quietos, com uma xícara de chá intocada na frente de cada um. Não havia sinal de condenação no rosto deles, apenas estavam resignados e a Sra. Higurashi parecia embaraçada, olhan do para baixo sem encarar Kagome.

— O Sr. Taisho está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou o reve rendo, com voz seca.

— Pai. . . Mãe. . . Não é isso que vocês estão pensando, juro. Não aconteceu nada, acreditem em mim.

— Não seja boba, menina. O jeito como você se comporta é problema seu, afinal — disse-lhe a mãe, exaltada. — Eu ape nas gostaria que você não repetisse este tipo de coisa na minha própria casa.

— Não foi este tipo de coisa — respondeu Kagome em de sespero.

— Eu não nasci ontem, filha. Você e aquele homem esta vam. . . Estavam abraçados na cama e ele... bem, ele não usava o pijama!

Kagome desistiu. Sentou-se perto do pai, que permaneceu ca lado, sem olhar para ela. Depois de um certo tempo de silêncio, continuou, com voz desolada:

— Quer dizer que pretendem me condenar sem me ouvir?

— Nós jamais vamos condená-la, você é nossa filha. Seja lá o que for que fizer, vamos sempre perdoá-la.

O reverendo terminou a frase e colocou a mão sobre a de Kagome. Nesse instante a voz de Sesshoumaru soou firme e todos se voltaram para ele.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia. O que o senhor deseja para o café da manhã? — perguntou a Sra. Higurashi com educação.

— Não quero lhe causar problemas, senhora — disse Sesshoumaru, delicado.

— Um pouco tarde para se preocupar com isso, não acha? Faz muito tempo que o senhor não come, e na minha casa nin guém passa fome. Então, o que lhe preparo?

— Nesse caso aceito um cafezinho com torradas — respon deu Sesshoumaru, sem se importar com o tom seco da mãe de Kagome. Enquanto a mulher arrumava o café, o reverendo fez algumas perguntas sobre a saúde de Sesshoumaru, sempre mantendo uma frie za educada.

— Bem, Kagome, chegou a hora de contarmos a seus pais a verdade sobre nosso relacionamento — disse Sesshoumaru quando a sra. Higurashi colocou-lhe na frente uma xícara de café fumegante.

— Realmente não é necessário... — o reverendo apressou-se em dizer.

— Ao contrário, senhor, acho que este assunto é inadiável. O desespero de Kagome é óbvio. Além disso, estou aqui como hóspede. Sem contar que esta é uma boa oportunidade para que seja mais generoso com sua filha do que ela foi comigo numa situação semelhante.

Kagome olhou-o hesitante.

— Sesshoumaru. . . ,

— Vamos, querida. Comecemos já os esclarecimentos. Você primeiro.

O ar de interrogação no rosto do casal de velhos era cada vez mais pronunciado.

— Não creio que seja necessário, Sesshoumaru, mas está bem. Por onde devo começar? — disse Kagome, resignada.

— Pelo telefonema que deu à sua mãe na véspera do casa mento de Kikyou.

O reverendo e a mulher guardaram silêncio enquanto a filha contava tudo. Quando a Sra. Higurashi ficou sabendo do falso noivado, não pôde se conter.

— Então foi capaz de nos enganar até sobre Kouga! Todos vão rir de nós na cidade — disse, vermelha de indignação.

— Não foi Kagome quem nos enganou, e sim Kouga. E a opi nião dos outros não tem a menor importância — disse Glyn Higurashi, repreendendo a mulher. — Agora conte-me o que se passou ontem à noite, Kagome — continuou, voltando-se para a filha.

Kagome ficou em silêncio por um momento. Sabia muito bem por que Sesshoumaru queria que falasse a verdade. Era uma forma de mostrar como era fácil para uma pessoa acreditar no que seus olhos viam, por mais que parecesse estranho. Em meio a seus pensamentos ocorreu-lhe que, na sua reação intempestiva ao que vira no quarto de Sesshoumaru, esquecera-se de um detalhe fundamental. Ele podia ser tudo, menos mentiroso. E mesmo sabendo disso ela fora incapaz de confiar nele.

— Acho que seria uma boa idéia se Sesshoumaru nos contasse sua versão da cena de St. John's Wood — ela disse. — Vocês sabem o que eu vi, fica faltando saber o que ele tem a dizer.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Sesshoumaru começou a falar. Num tom seco, foi contando fatos que Kagome desconhecia e que a surpreen deram bastante. Disse que Kagura Prentiss, sua ex-noiva, havia se casado com um famoso produtor teatral uns seis meses antes, mas o casamento tinha sido mantido em segredo. Pretendiam anunciá-lo na estréia de Kagura em uma peça escrita e produzida pelo marido.

— Kagura e eu somos bons amigos. Gosto muito dela e ela de mim. Acontece que a imprensa ficou sabendo do casamento e foi esperá-los no aeroporto na semana passada, quando eles chegavam de uma viagem aos Estados Unidos. Para fugir dos repórteres, foram para minha casa, em vez de irem ao aparta mento de Theo. Estavam tão cansados que resolveram passar a noite lá em casa. Ofereci-lhes a minha cama e dormi no quarto ao lado. — Sesshoumaru virou-se para encarar Kagome. — Quando você chegou eu tinha acabado de levar-lhes uma bandeja de café e em seguida fui buscar meu barbeador no banheiro, onde Theo estava tomando banho. Fim da história.

Kagome foi tomada por tantos sentimentos conflitantes que sentiu-se tonta. Alegria, remorso, culpa e alívio alternaram-se no seu íntimo enquanto ela olhava envergonhada para Sesshoumaru.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela sabia que sua voz soava inadequada, mas teve receio de ser mais calorosa na frente dos pais.

— Foi mesmo bobagem sua ter saído daquele jeito, sem ouvir o Sr. Taisho. Nem reconheço minha filha — comentou a Sra. Higurashi.

— As pessoas podem se enganar às vezes, a senhora devia saber disso, mamãe.

Sesshoumaru continuou, impassível:

— Agora conte-lhes como foi que você foi encontrada na cama errada hoje de manhã, Kagome.

Glyn Higurashi pigarreou e olhou para a filha.

— Se Kagome não acha conveniente falar sobre isso...

— Não, pai, eu sei que para o senhor é difícil ouvir, mas, por favor, me escute.

Em poucas palavras ela contou como tinha acordado com os lamentos de Sesshoumaru.

— Quando chegou perto da minha cama, percebeu que eu estava tendo um pesadelo. Pedi-lhe que ficasse comigo um pouco e, contra a nossa vontade, ambos caímos no sono. Foi assim que nos encontrou esta manhã, senhora.

— Está bem, então — disse a mãe de Kagome, aliviada por poder mudar de assunto. -— Tenho que sair agora para uma reunião feminina do meu clube. Glyn, você vai levar o Sr. Taisho para as radiografias no hospital?

— Tenho certeza de que não são necessárias — Sesshoumaru falou imediatamente. — Dormi o suficiente para me recuperar por completo.

— Mesmo assim é bom fazer as radiografias, só para ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Tenho tempo para levá-lo agora — disse o reverendo.

A Sra. Higurashi tirou o avental e já ia saindo da cozinha quan do parou e perguntou, sem a menor cerimônia:

— Só por curiosidade, como fica Kouga nesta história?

— Sugiro que as coisas fiquem como estão por enquanto. Daqui a algum tempo Kagome, ou até mesmo Lloyd-EUis, pode romper o falso noivado e pronto — respondeu Sesshoumaru, pron tamente.

Kagome não gostou do conselho de Sesshoumaru, embora concordasse com suas palavras. Aquilo era exatamente o que ela tinha pensado em fazer.

— Muito obrigada, mas sou capaz de organizar minha vida sozinha — avisou em tom seco.

— Não é o que se diria pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Nós nos veremos mais tarde, Kagome. Agora seu pai me espera. Voltaremos logo. Até mais tarde, Sra. Higurashi.

Depois que todos saíram, Kagome arrumou á casa e aproveitou também para pôr em ordem seus pensamentos. Enquanto pas sava aspirador na sala, lembrava-se do desapontamento da mãe ao saber que ela não ia ser a herdeira de Cwmderwen Court e que o verdadeiro noivo era um escritor. Famoso, mas não tão importante quanto Kouga. Recompunha a cena daquela manhã e surpreendia-se com o desabafo inesperado.

Ela foi até a cozinha preparar o almoço e percebeu que estava com uma certa má vontade com relação a Sesshoumaru. Pouco se importava em fazer uma comida que lhe agradasse. Mas reco nhecia que estava sendo injusta com ele. Afinal não podia re clamar da atitude dele com relação a seus pais. Sesshoumaru a apoia ra em tudo e, além disso, tinha mais razão para estar bravo com ela do que ela com ele.

Absorta em suas questões interiores, não percebeu a chegada de Sesshoumaru, que parou atrás dela e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

— Qual foi o resultado do raio X?

— Minha cabeça deve ser dura mesmo. Está tudo no lugar. Quer dizer, quase tudo. Depende de você. O que vai resolver? Vem comigo para Londres ou prefere ficar mais um tempo por aqui? Ou será que as revelações desta manhã não mudaram em nada sua decisão de me abandonar?

Kagome não disse nada. Examinou detidamente o rosto pálida de Sesshoumaru, detendo-se um momento nos seus olhos. Depois sus pirou e caminhou para o fogão.

— Não tenho bem certeza do que eu quero. — E virou-se para ele, como pedindo desculpas.

Foram interrompidos pelos pais de Kagome, que acabavam de chegar. A Sra. Higurashi tinha decidido estabelecer relações diplo máticas com Sesshoumaru, o que tornou o almoço mais agradável. Ele aproveitou para redobrar o charme na direção dela, fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre a vida na cidade, e conseguiu recon quistá-la.

O reverendo percebeu o que estava se passando e virou-se para a esposa com ar divertido.

— Cuidado, querida. O Sr. Taisho vai guardar todas estas informações para seu futuro romance.

Era surpreendente o contraste entre o clima do café da ma nhã e o do almoço. Sesshoumaru conseguira transformar-se de vilão em herói num piscar de olhos. Era sempre assim, ele acabava apoderando-se de tudo que queria, por sua incrível capacidade de sedução. Mas Kagome estava decidida a não se deixar levar. Não desta vez. Precisava pensar bem e descobrir o que sentia por ele. Por enquanto ainda estava muito abalada e confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido.

A conversa entre Sesshoumaru e seu pai continuou animada en quanto Kagome tirava a mesa e lavava os pratos ajudada pela mãe. Logo depois Sesshoumaru anunciou que iria à cidade com o reverendo, continuar a pesquisa histórica que ele e Kagome ha viam começado.

Kagome achou estranho que ele não a chamasse para ir junto. Percebeu que estava deprimida e que alguma coisa a incomo dava muito.

— Está tudo bem com você, Kagome? — A voz de Sesshoumaru soou amorosa e tranquila.

— Claro! O que poderia haver de errado? Divirta-se na ci dade, não se canse muito.

Sesshoumaru despediu-se e Kagome o levou até a porta. Ficou lá parada, vendo-o partir, bastante contrariada. E claro que havia algo errado. Parecia que não ocorrera a Sesshoumaru que ela gostaria de ter saído com ele. Mas não era só isto. Ela teve que admitir que estava decepcionada. Na verdade queria Sesshoumaru a seus pés, implorando perdão, pedindo-lhe que voltasse para ele. Desejava que ele tomasse a iniciativa de reatar o noivado depois que ela o perdoasse pelo que ele fizera.

Neste ponto Kagome notou que estava indo longe demais. Afi nal Sesshoumaru não havia feito nada; ela é quem deveria pedir-lhe desculpas pela confusão que causara. Mas isto ela decidiu que não faria.

Aproveitando que a tarde estava calma e. agradável, ela foi até o jardim tomar um pouco de sol e arejar as ideias. Chegou à conclusão de que estava sendo extremamente injusta com Sesshoumaru, que um sentimento irracional tomava conta dela e deixava-a insensível. Resolveu ser um pouco mais carinhosa quan do ele chegasse. Ficou até animada com esta possibilidade e sorriu com certa tranquilidade pela primeira vez em tantos dias. Foi então que ouviu o ruído do portão abrindo-se e voltou-se para ver Kouga chegando, todo sorridente.

— Olá! Pensei em ligar para você, mas você apareceu pri meiro — disse Kagome, percebendo que estava sem graça.

— Como vai a minha querida noiva?

— Se você tem que saber é bom que seja logo, Kouga. As coisas não estão mais como você as deixou. Meus pais já sabem de tudo sobre nosso suposto noivado e, bem, tudo sobre Sesshoumaru.

Kouga ficou em silêncio por um momento, examinando o rosto de Kagome. Depois ouviu com atenção o resumo que ela lhe fez do que havia acontecido.

— Que bom, está tudo em ordem outra vez. E você está feliz?

— Muito! Eu só continuo achando uma pena que você tenha se envolvido daquele jeito e mais uma vez lhe agradeço.

— Você sabe que gostei muito desta brincadeira, por isso deixe os agradecimentos de lado. Agora, tem alguma idéia de como vamos desmanchar o noivado?

Kagome engoliu em seco. A situação era delicada.

— Sesshoumaru sugeriu que eu voltasse para Londres e que, depois de algum tempo, um de nós dois simplesmente desistisse do compromisso.

Fez-se um silêncio demorado, quebrado apenas pelo canto dos pássaros àquela hora da tarde. Então Kouga falou devagar:

— Seu escritor é muito organizado. Acho melhor você rom per. Afinal, que razão eu teria para querer me livrar de você?

— Por favor, Kouga, desculpe-me por tudo, sim? Ele se levantou com um sorriso.

— Se ele não a fizer feliz, diga-lhe que lhe arrebento os miolos. E, se você precisar outra vez de um ombro para chorar, pode contar comigo.

Kagome sorriu-lhe, aliviada por ter ficado tudo claro entre eles.

— Então já vou indo, Kagome — disse Kouga, beijando-a de leve no rosto.

— Tão cedo? — perguntou a voz sarcástica de Sesshoumaru, que chegara sem ser notado.

— Olá, Taisho. Creio que lhe devo desculpas.

— Exatamente por quê?

Furiosa com a agressividade de Sesshoumaru, Kagome olhou apreen siva para Kouga, mas ele estava impassível.

— Soube que o gato da minha mãe foi responsável pela sua queda.

— Na verdade a culpa foi minha.

— Fico satisfeito de ver que você está bem. Até logo. Adeus, Kagome, até um dia desses.

— Até logo, Kouga.

Kagome foi levá-lo até o portão e quando voltou encontrou Sesshoumaru furioso. Olharam-se num momento de hostilidade mútua, mas não tiveram tempo de brigar. Os Higurashi acabavam de chegar, conversando animadamente.

— Você encontrou o que foi procurar em Monmouth, Sesshoumaru? — A Sra. Higurashi ainda achava estranho chamar o escritor pelo nome, mas ele havia lhe pedido para não chamá-lo mais de Sr. Taisho.

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru sorriu e entregou-lhe uma linda caixa de bombons toda enfeitada.

— Encontrei sim e espero que a senhora goste destes cho colates.

Ela ficou maravilhada com o presente e ainda mais quando viu que ele também trouxera duas garrafas de vinho francês para o jantar. Sesshoumaru sabia agradar como ninguém e Elizabeth Higurashi rendiam-se a seu encanto como a maioria das mulheres.

Kagome observava acena distraída quando Sesshoumaru lhe estendeu um pequeno embrulho envolto em papel brilhante.

— Você nunca me deixou comprar-lhe nada, querida. Por isso não a levei comigo para a cidade. Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa — disse ele, carinhosamente.

Kagome desembrulhou o pacote devagar, sabendo que Sesshoumaru e seus pais esperavam ansiosamente por sua reação. Era uma pequena caixa de jóias, contendo um par de brincos muito deli cados, de turquesas e diamantes, um complemento perfeito para o anel que ele mandara fazer para ela. Kagome só podia supor que aquele presente era uma declaração das intenções dele. Aquilo era um teste. Se ela os aceitasse, estaria declarando que o aceitava de volta.

A Sra. Higurashi arregalou os olhos diante da raridade da jóia. Kagome limitou-se a sorrir para Sesshoumaru por simples educação.

— É muita gentileza sua, mas eu já tenho brincos desta pedra.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a friamente. E lançou um sorriso irônico.

— Claro. — e virou-se para Glyn — Dá tempo de eu tomar um banho antes do jantar?

— Claro, Sesshoumaru, não tenha pressa — disse o reverendo, levando-o até a escada.

Quando Sesshoumaru desapareceu lá em cima, os pais de Kagome chamaram-na até a cozinha.

— Suas relações pessoais só dizem respeito a você, minha filha, mas suas maneiras não refletem a educação que recebeu de nós. Foi muito desagradável o que você acabou de fazer — disse o reverendo com voz cortante.

— Que vergonha, Kagome! — emendou a mãe, censurando-a diretamente.

— Sesshoumaru teve tanto trabalho de encontrar um presente tão lindo e você o desprezou sem mais nem menos!

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas.

— Me desculpem, não era este o presente que eu queria. Soluçando, saiu correndo da cozinha e foi para o quarto, atirando-se na cama, desolada e aos prantos.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO ****VIII**

Depois de chorar bastante, Kagome ainda ficou um certo tempo abraçada ao travesseiro, enxugando as últimas lágrimas. Quando sentiu que estava refeita e mais tranquila, foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Ao trocar de roupa, escolheu de propósito um vestido bran co de crepe, que a deixava com aspecto suave. Teve o cuidado de pôr brincos de pérolas para não reacender o conflito. De morou muito para ficar pronta, pois estava sem coragem de descer.

Quando chegou à sala de jantar, viu que tanto receio tinha sido desnecessário. Todos ignoravam o incidente anterior e Sesshoumaru, sempre muito elegante, tratou-a como se nada tivesse acontecido. A conversa correu fluente e anima da enquanto comiam melão com presunto, depois, trutas com amêndoas. Um jantar especial para Sesshoumaru, preparado pela Sra. Higurashi com todo carinho. No meio da sobremesa o tele fone tocou e o reverendo foi atender. — É para você, Kagome. Kouga.

Kagome evitou o olhar de Sesshoumaru e foi atender no escritório.

— Alô!

— Kagome, espero que não a esteja incomodando. Achei me lhor ligar para saber se estava tudo bem com você. Parece que minha presença hoje à tarde causou problemas. . .

— De forma alguma, mas obrigada por preocupar-se comi go — respondeu Kagome, sem coragem de contar a verdade.

— Volto para Londres amanhã, pensei que talvez você qui sesse meu endereço e telefone de lá.

— Claro Kouga. Deixe-me pegar um papel para anotar. Pronto, pode dizer. Aproveito para mandar seu anel pelo cor reio, está bem?

— Não é necessário...

— Eu insisto.

— Obrigado, Kagome. Bem, até logo, felicidades.

— Boa viagem, Kouga, até qualquer dia.

Kagome desligou e ficou olhando o papel com o endereço, dis traída. De repente a folha foi puxada de sua mão, rasgada e jogada no lixo. Ela voltou-se e encarou Sesshoumaru com olhar irado.

— Você está passando dos limites. Não admito que. . .

— Que eu me intrometa nos seus casos amorosos?

— Isto é ridículo, não merece sequer uma resposta. Acho melhor voltarmos para a sala, meus pais vão estranhar nossa demora.

Kagome saiu depressa, sem olhar para trás. Falara de modo bastante ríspido, escondendo no fundo um certo temor pela reação violenta que Sesshoumaru pudesse ter. Não esperava que o resultado fosse o que foi. Ele a seguiu sem dizer uma palavra. Sentou-se ao seu lado e acabou de comer a sobremesa, depois pediu licença para se levantar.

— Depois de um jantar tão delicioso, sinto que preciso caminhar. Os senhores se importam se eu levar Kagome para dar uma volta?

— Mas preciso ajudar a lavar a louça. . . — ia dizendo Kagome, para livrar-se do passeio, mas logo a mãe dela lhe livrava de tal incubência. E ela se viu obrigada a ir com Sesshoumaru.

Eles andaram pela estrada até alcançarem uma clareira, onde Sesshoumaru parou e lhe perguntou se ela gostava de Kouga.

Com o coração batendo como louco, ela disse:

— Já fui apaixonada por ele na adolescência, é natural que eu esteja um pouco confusa agora.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se mais dela e falou com voz ríspida:

— A única coisa que quero saber, e foi por isto que a trouxe aqui, é se você ainda deseja se casar comigo.

Kagome encarou-o sem dizer nada, procurando na expressão dele algum sinal de ternura, a menor demonstração do amor que Sesshoumaru jamais lhe declarara em palavras, mas foi em vão. Ele estava imóvel, com um olhar duro e altivo. O silêncio prolongou-se demais e foi Sesshoumaru quem falou primeiro.

— Eu compreendo. Talvez fosse melhor ajudá-la na sua decisão.

Kagome assustou-se com o estranho tom de voz que ele usou. Levantou-se de um salto e correu. Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela e agarrou-a com força, obrigando-a a deitar-se na relva. Em um segundo ela estava no chão, sentindo todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, impedindo-a de se mexer. Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro num protesto inútil. Rindo nervosamente, Sesshoumaru prendeu-lhe a mão e, descendo a boca até encontrar a dela, beijou-a com violência.

O beijo conseguiu aquietar Kagome, que desistiu de tentar se livrar. Com um gemido surdo, parou de lutar. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a forte e levantou a cabeça o suficiente para poder olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela.

— Tive você em minha casa, ao meu alcance, dia após dia, e jamais tentei nada contra sua vontade. Respeitei-a sem pro testar, sem seduzi-la, para quê? Aceitei receber as migalhas de amor que você me dava e minha recompensa foi vê-la naquele casamento, de braço dado com outro homem. E pensar que fui sempre tão virtuoso, que nunca tentei levá-la sequer até a porta do meu quarto.

— Não fez mais que a obrigação. Aliás, a única vez que cruzei aquela porta havia outra mulher na cama!

— Eu já expliquei tudo isto, mulher! — Sesshoumaru estava perto do descontrole total.

— Já disse para não me chamar de "mulher".

— Eu acho mesmo que você está provando que ainda não é uma mulher.

Olharam-se nos olhos como dois inimigos mortais. Respira vam com dificuldade, Kagome por causa do peso dele e por causa do medo que a dominava; ele devido à excitação que o contato com aquele corpo feminino lhe causava.

— Então? — ele perguntou com rudeza.

— Então o quê? — desafiou ela.

— Quero que diga sim! Que é a mim que você quer e a ninguém mais.

Em qualquer, outro momento e lugar, a resposta seria afir mativa e de pleno coração. Mas ali, atingida por tantos senti mentos desencontrados, Kagome agarrou-se obstinada aos últi mos sinais de independência que lhe restavam e sacudiu a cabeça, numa negação silenciosa e provocadora.

Não restou nenhum pensamento ou emoção em Kagome, a não ser uma necessidade urgente de se defender. Com uma fúria selvagem, buscava safar-se daquelas mãos que entravam por dentro de seu vestido, subindo-lhe pelas pernas, apertando-lhe os seios; daquela língua que lhe sugava o pescoço para logo introduzir-se na sua boca, calando seus gritos roucos.

Aquilo era um castigo.

Sesshoumaru deixava que sua raiva o guiasse. Desesperada, Kagome tentou se afastar. Mas, de repente, as carícias não era mais tão crueis, a boca não era egoísta. Ele queria que ela sentisse prazer, também. E ela sentiu.

O desejo que ele sempre despertava se fez presente mais uma vez, e Kagome desistiu de lutar. Ela o queria! Ali, naquele lugar, naquelas circusntancias. Ela se odiava por isso. Mas logo ela o ajudava a tirar suas roupas, e o beijava com sofreguidão.

As sensações eram novas, avassaladoras. Não chegava nem perto das sensações que sua imaginação criaram em fantasias. Tentanto reprimir os gemidos, Kagome apertava as costas de Sesshoumaru.

E, no auge da excitação, ele a penetrou. O Clímax veio rápido, avassalador. O corpo de Kagome tremia incontrolavelmente, e a respiração ofegante deles se misturavam.

Enquanto o prazer se dissipava, Kagome finalmente tomou consciência do ato vergonhoso que fizera. Ela realmente havia feito amor com ele ali? No meio da grama, tão perto da casa de seus pais?

Mortificada, ela se afastou de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, notando a vergonha dela, se afastou também e começou a se vestir, pegando as roupas dela e lhe estendendo.

Kagome levantou-se bastante entorpecida e teve dificuldade em colocar o vestido. O corpo todo dolorido, as pernas trêmulas, os cabelos desgrenhados eram os únicos sinais de que aquilo tudo acontecera e não era um sonho.

— Está pronta? Vamos voltar — murmurou Sesshoumaru, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela ficou olhando com ódio aquela mão e, sem encará-lo, disse secamente:

— Se for possível, gostaria de não vê-lo nunca mais. Virou-se e foi embora correndo. Ansiava por deitar-se e esconder sua vergonha. No caminho tropeçou numa raiz e caiu desajeitadamente. Sesshoumaru, que a seguia de perto, levantou-a, preocupado.

— Machucou-se, Kagome?

— Não, apenas minha dignidade está ferida. Caminhando com mais cuidado, chegou enfim à porta da cozinha. Para seu alívio, todos haviam se recolhido e não iriam vê-los no estado lamentável em que estavam. Rasgados, suados, unhados e exaustos. Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se para ela, com o rosto contraído:

— Kagome... Perdoe-me.

— Não diga nada, por favor.

— Kagome, precisamos conversar. Você não vê que. . .

— Não há nada para ser dito. Vou dormir, boa noite.

Kagome deixou-o e foi para o quarto. Tirou a roupa e jogou-a no lixo, embrulhada num saco de compras. Depois foi para o banheiro e ficou um tempão debaixo do chuveiro, como se a água pudesse remover também as lembranças do toque de Sesshoumaru. Vestiu um penhoar atoalhado e parou diante da janela, no escuro, enquanto a fria aragem da noite passava por seus cabelos molhados.

Ainda estava no mesmo lugar quando o relógio deu uma hora. Em meio ao mais profundo silêncio, ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir e Sesshoumaru entrar cauteloso.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Está louco? Sua hostilidade não o fez parar.

— Eu não consigo dormir, tenho que falar com você.

— Já disse que não há nada para dizer.

Kagome sabia que ele não fora o único culpado do que acontecera. Houve momentos em que ela poderia ter parado ele, e conhendo-o como o conhecia, sabia que ele teria parado. Mas continuara, imersa em seu desejo. No entanto, ainda assim, Kagome não podia perdoá-lo... Como ele podia atingi-la de tal forma?

— Por favor, me escute.

Kagome virou as costas para ele, sem se mover.

— Quando vi você beijando Wolf hoje à tarde, foi em consideração a seus pais que não o esmurrei ali mesmo no jardim. Depois você estava tão distante! Desprezou meu pre sente e falou num tom estranho ao telefone com este mesmo homem. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que você era minha e que de alguma forma eu tinha que fazê-la admitir isso. Fui longe demais, eu sei, e vai me dar muito trabalho reparar o que fiz, mas, por favor, tente entender-me.

— Eu entendo. Ainda assim, você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez.

— Está bem, boa noite. Aceite minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Não vai acontecer outra vez.

— Disto você pode estar certo.

Com os braços cruzados numa atitude hostil, Kagome viu Sesshoumaru deixar o quarto em silêncio. Sentiu-se frustrada, sem saber exatamente o que gostaria que tivesse acontecido. Conhecia-o muito bem para saber que ele jamais imploraria seu perdão, mas talvez esperasse que ele tivesse se esforçado mais em convencê-la do seu arrependimento.

Procurou o aconchego da cama e adormeceu profundamente. Acordou bem tarde no dia seguinte e quando desceu encon trou a mãe lendo jornal na cozinha.

— Bom dia, mamãe. Acho que dormi demais.

— Você devia estar bem cansada. Eu quase a chamei, mas Sesshoumaru não deixou.

— Sesshoumaru? Então ele já levantou?

— Foi embora antes das nove. Deixou um bilhete para você no escritório. Tinha que pegar o trem para chegar logo a Londres.

— É verdade, nós nos despedimos ontem. Só tinha me es quecido de que ele partiria tão cedo. Vou tomar meu café no escritório, entã-se na escrivaninha do pai e olhou por um tempo o envelope onde estava escrito apenas "Kagome". Ao abri-lo, suas mãos estavam trémulas e suadas.

"Passei a noite avaliando nosso relacionamento, Kagome. Che guei a várias conclusões. Não serei jamais o 'príncipe encan tado' que você deseja. Com relação ao incidente com Kagura, eu confesso inocência, embora acredite que o que aconteceu ontem foi de inteira culpa minha. Meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos, mas não vou procurá-la mais. Deixo o terreno livre para o meu virtuoso adversário. Não diga nada a seus pais por enquanto, se isto tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você. Por favor, fique com o anel. Afinal ele foi feito para você. Como eu gostaria de ter sido.

Kagome fixou os olhos no anel em cima da mesa, sentindo que o mundo desabava sobre sua cabeça. No dia anterior ela havia sido caprichosa e distante, com o único objetivo de fazer Sesshoumaru sofrer um pouco. Estivera um pouco confiante demais, com dois noivos à disposição. Jogara o jogo do amor com a arrogância de um ditador e agora recebia sua recompensa. Os dois noivos estavam em algum lugar de Londres, cada um vivendo sua vida, e ela estava ali sozinha, com dois anéis carís simos fazendo-lhe companhia. Xeque-mate!

—


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAP****Í****TULO ****IX**

À volta de Kagome para Londres foi bastante monótona. Sem nenhum rapaz alto e simpático para distraí-la, teve como única companhia seus pensamentos, que estavam longe de ser agra dáveis. Desde que Sesshoumaru partira, o tempo havia passado tão lentamente que era como se tivesse durado anos e não semanas.

No início fora difícil para ela admitir que ele havia mesmo desaparecido de sua vida. Vivia num constante estado de expec tativa. Cada vez que o telefone tocava, poderia ser Sesshoumaru, cada carta que chegava poderia ser dele. Sua frustração era crescente, sua ansiedade angustiante, pois Sesshoumaru jamais ten tou qualquer tipo de contato com ela.

O caminho de volta para casa pelas ruas de Londres rea vivou na memória de Kagome os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e tão dolorosamente! Ela se sentia uma outra pessoa e era como se alguma parte do seu ser tivesse morrido. Estranhou muito a cidade, com seus baru lhos e cheiros característicos, num contraste gritante com a atmosfera agradável em que vivera nos últimos tempos. Seu apartamento lhe pareceu pequeno demais e, mesmo abrindo as janelas, continuou com uma sensação de falta de ar que a acompanhava desde sua chegada a Londres.

Era um alívio ter tanta coisa para cuidar, desde uma boa faxina no apartamento até desfazer as malas. Depois de pôr tudo no lugar e tomar um bom banho, Kagome deitou-se. Tinha chegado à hora de enfrentar os problemas de sua nova vida. Seus olhos se dirigiram para o telefone na mesinha ao lado. A tentação de ligar para Sesshoumaru foi enorme, mas ela afastou esta idéia com determinação. Lembrou-se de Kikyou e do encon tro que tiveram antes que ela partisse. Quando a irmã e o ma rido voltaram da lua-de-mel, pasKagomem por Monmouth antes de irem para a casa deles. Kikyou estava muito feliz e queria com partilhar sua alegria com toda a família. Kagome não lhe dissera nada sobre o drama que estava vivendo, mas a irmã soubera da troca de noivos e rira muito da história toda.

Apesar de não ter ousado desabafar com a irmã, Kagome sentira-se feliz pelo fato de as duas terem se tornado boas amigas finalmente. As antigas rivalidades haviam desaparecido por completo e pelo menos algo de positivo resultara da malfadada viagem.

Agora Kagome estava só, em seu apartamento, no primeiro dia da nova vida. Estava desempregada e teria que ir no dia seguinte à agência de empregos.

Ela levantou-se e começou a andar pelo apartamento, incapaz de dormir. Lembrou-se de que havia devolvido o anel de Kouga e que o outro, que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, estava bem guardado numa caixinha. Não conseguia entender por que não se apai xonara por Wolf, um homem tão atraente e cheio de qualidades.

Kagome resolveu voltar para a cama e tentar dormir, para enfrentar o dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira cuja única perspec tiva era à procura de trabalho.

Para seu alívio, a Srta. Frobisher, sua velha conhecida, ainda tomava conta da agência e prometeu-lhe fazer o possível para ajudá-la, mas avisou-a logo de que a situação estava muito difícil.

Durante uma semana Kagome preencheu inúmeros pedidos de emprego e acabou sendo chamada para duas entrevistas. Uma não lhe servia, porque era num lugar que precisava de alguém que falasse alemão, mas a outra era para uma firma de advo cacia que lhe pareceu perfeita. A única coisa que faltava para sua aprovação era uma carta de referência de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome passou horas ao telefone tentando falar com ele, mas ninguém atendeu. Toda vez que discava o número de sua casa, com o coração disparado, deixava-o tocar até a exaustão. Afi nal resolveu ir dormir, perguntando-se inutilmente onde e com quem ele estaria.

No dia seguinte não teve melhor sorte e sem ninguém para conversar enfiou-se na cama. sentindo-se mais miserável do que nunca e responsabilizando Sesshoumaru por todas as suas perdas e pelo estado angustiante em que se encontrava.

No outro dia deparou-se com mais um problema que também era diretamente relacionado com seu ex-noivo. Levantou-se bas tante enjoada e foi ao banheiro com as pernas trémulas, mal conseguindo parar em pé. Começou a fazer uns cálculos men tais, que lhe indicaram uma forte possibilidade de estar grávida. Desolada, deixou-se cair no chão do banheiro e chorou, o rosto escondido entre as mãos, aproveitando para desafogar toda a tensão dos últimos dias, o que depois de algum tempo a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor. Levantou-se devagar, reunindo for ças para pensar com sensatez. O melhor a fazer no momento era dedicar-se ao novo emprego, para que, pelo menos, finan ceiramente ela estivesse amparada.

Lembrou-se então da carta de referência e ligou para Sesshoumaru, e pela décima vez ele não respondeu. O jeito era ir até St. John's Wood. Se não encontrasse ninguém, usaria sua chave para entrar e deixar um bilhete.

Kagome tocou a campainha várias vezes antes de entrar. Com todo cuidado atravessou o hall e foi até a cozinha, sentindo-se quase como uma criminosa. O mal-estar aumentava à medida que andava pela casa vazia e silenciosa, sem nenhum sinal do dono, nem da governanta.

Torcendo as mãos nervosamente, chegou ao escritório e sentou-se para escrever o bilhete. Até as palavras lhe faltavam naquele momento, quando estava de volta ao lugar onde passara a maior parte do seu tempo nos últimos anos. De repente sen tiu a mão forte apoiar-se no seu ombro e não pôde evitar um grito de pavor. Sesshoumaru, mal vestido e com a barba por fazer, a olhava com ar de espanto.

— Quem esperaria que a filha de um reverendo fosse en trando numa casa assim sem se fazer anunciar?

— Sesshoumaru! — foi tudo que Kagome pôde dizer com a voz entrecortada e os olhos arregalados de susto.

— Quem mais poderia ser? Eu moro aqui, ou já se esque ceu disto também? — inclinou-se na direção dela, os olhos injetados e cheirando a bebida.

— Você está bêbado a esta hora da manhã!

— Como sempre, uma palavra calorosa e encorajadora. O que me encanta em você é que jamais me critica, minha querida.

O sorriso irônico de Sesshoumaru se transformou numa expressão de dor enquanto ele levava a mão à cabeça e fechava os olhos. Quem o visse naquele momento nem reconheceria o carismá tico Sesshoumaru Taisho. Descalço, vestindo uma calça velha e amar rotada, estava longe de merecer os suspiros apaixonados das mulheres que tanto o desejavam.

— O que está procurando aqui no escritório, se é que a per gunta não a constrange?

— Em absoluto. Faz dias que tento falar com você pelo telefone e ninguém atende. Preciso com urgência de uma carta de recomendação sua para meu próximo emprego, então resol vi buscá-la pessoalmente. Achei que você não estava, por isso ia deixar-lhe um bilhete. Agora aproveito para devolver minha chave. Pelo menos a Sra. Dobson deveria estar em casa. Ela foi embora?

— Não, dei-lhe folga por uns dias. Não escuto o telefone tocar aqui embaixo e a extensão do meu quarto eu desliguei há alguns dias.

— Quem tem cozinhado para você?

— Que eu saiba, ninguém. Não me lembro de qual foi à última vez que comi alguma coisa.

— Por que está bebendo deste jeito, Sesshoumaru?

— Porque tenho sede, ora! Escute, se eu subir e tomar um banho, promete que me espera até eu voltar?

— Está bem, se você prometer comer o que eu vou preparar. Sesshoumaru concordou e saiu cantarolando. Nem parecia o homem destruído de minutos atrás.

Kagome foi até a cozinha e teve certa dificuldade em achar algo com que pudesse fazer uma comida. Estava tudo limpo e arrumado, mas a geladeira estava quase vazia. Além de alguns ovos e umas garrafas de água tónica, não havia mais nada. Conseguiu achar um pão congelado no _freezer _e um pacote de sopa de cebolas. Leite em pó e café havia bastante no lugar de sempre.

Enquanto preparava a comida e o café, a cabeça de Kagome trabalhava com incrível rapidez. Seria pretensão sua pensar que era por sua causa que Sesshoumaru estava afogando as mágoas no álcool? Tudo indicava que não.

Esperançosa e até um pouco "alegre", ela conseguiu em pouco tempo fazer uma refeição razoável e apetitosa.

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha, elegante, barbeado, com uma imaculada calça de linho bege combinando com a camisa no mesmo tom, não havia nem sombra do homem desalinhado que Kagome encontrara ao chegar.

— Desculpe-me o estado em que eu estava, eu não esperava ninguém aqui hoje.

— Não se incomode com isso e agora venha comer. Aceita um prato de sopa? Fiz café, torradas e o leite está quente. Vou servi-lo e depois tenho que ir embora, está bem?

— Não me acompanha? Por favor, acho que não fica bem me deixar comendo sozinho.

Kagome acabou aceitando e ambos tomaram a sopa em silên cio. Logo o prato de Sesshoumaru estava vazio e ele se levantou para enchê-lo outra vez.

— Meia hora atrás eu não conseguiria olhar para um prato de sopa, quanto mais saboreá-la como estou fazendo agora.

— Parece que as donas-de-casa francesas costumavam dar sopa de cebolas a seus maridos quando... Bem, em situações parecidas.

— Quando eles estavam caindo de bêbados, você quer dizer? — falou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso.

— É você quem está dizendo, não eu.

— Por incrível que pareça, ainda estou com fome. Vou co mer mais, só que gostaria de algo mais sólido do que sopa.

— Que tal uma omelete?

— Se não for lhe dar muito trabalho...

— Claro que não.

Kagome levantou-se com toda disposição e em poucos minutos colocou uma magnífica omelete no prato de Sesshoumaru.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha dons culinários.

— Você nunca me perguntou...

— Obrigado, Kagome. Era disto mesmo que eu estava preci sando. É a primeira vez que me sinto reconfortado em muito tempo.

Kagome percebeu que a conversa se encaminhava para um assunto delicado e procurou parecer natural, levantando-se para buscar café.

— Primeiro tentei viajar para ver se me divertia. Fui até o sul da França, mas voltei depois de poucos dias, tão aborreci do quanto antes. Resolvi dedicar-me ao livro e isto também não funcionou.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber.

— As palavras estão todas na minha cabeça, mas não que rem sair. Parece que só há uma pessoa que pode me tirar deste bloqueio, você sabe quem é, Kagome.

— Agora preciso mesmo ir — disse ela, incapaz de susten tar a conversa por mais tempo.

Levantou-se e pegou a bolsa, mas Sesshoumaru impediu-a de sair, interpondo-se no seu caminho.

— Tem certeza de que veio aqui por causa da carta?

— Claro — respondeu ela, evitando os olhos dele.

— Olhe para mim, Kagome. — Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o rosto en tre as mãos.

Ao ver-se tão próxima daquele homem, Kagome teve uma sú bita certeza do que a trouxera ali. Era evidente que a carta tinha sido uma mera desculpa para camuflar o real motivo que a fizera procurar Sesshoumaru. Agora não podia mais fugir à verdade.

Respirando fundo e sentindo que transpirava como nunca, ela falou baixinho:

— Existe uma outra razão. Vim para pedir-lhe um favor. Será que você pode se casar comigo?

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel, olhando para ela com o rosto inexpres sivo. Depois de um tempo que pareceu enorme para Kagome, perguntou-lhe com suavidade:

— Por quê? A última coisa que eu poderia imaginar é que você tivesse a menor vontade de ver-me, quanto mais que ainda sentisse amor por mim.

— Estou com um problema, Sesshoumaru.

— Que tipo de problema, está precisando de dinheiro?

— Não, acho que estou grávida — ela disse, baixando os olhos depressa. Pronto, estava livre, tinha conseguido falar! Esperou bastante até ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru.

— Você não tem certeza?

— Na verdade não fiz nenhum teste, mas os sintomas são por demais evidentes. Se você não estiver preparado para assu mir à situação, eu vou entender. Existem outras opções. . .

— Outras opções? Que diabo você quer dizer com isto, mulher? — O rosto dele estava transfigurado e Kagome teve medo.

— Algumas mulheres conseguem se virar sozinhas, ou mesmo...

— Deus me dê paciência! — vociferou ele, andando de um lado para outro, procurando se controlar. — Estou bravo não por causa da gravidez, assumo total responsabilidade por ela. O que me desconcerta, Kagome, é que você pense em outras saí das a não ser casar-se comigo. Mas eu entendo. Deve ter sido difícil para você passar por cima do seu orgulho e falar-me de casamento.

— Digamos que eu faria qualquer coisa para evitar que meus pais tivessem um neto bastardo.

— Mesmo uma coisa horrível, como casar comigo?

— Precisamente.

Olharam-se com enorme desagrado, mas logo em seguida Sesshoumaru desarmou-se.

— Que posso dizer, Kagome? Lamento profundamente o que ocorreu.

— Não mais do que eu, pode estar certo.

— Já que temos que enfrentar a situação, quando nos casa remos?

A conversa daí para frente pareceria cômica a um observa dor desavisado. Trataram do casamento como se fosse um ne gócio bastante desagradável para ambos, o que era absoluta mente falso, tanto para um como para outro. Brigaram por detalhes sem importância e ofenderam-se nas entrelinhas. De cidiram que se casariam o mais breve possível e que não haveria lua-de-mel. Tudo bem impessoal e sem graça, como convinha a dois teimosos que não davam o braço a torcer.

**— **Já que nenhum de nós está delirando de felicidade com este casamento, é melhor nos resignarmos da melhor forma que pudermos — disse Kagome, com enfado.

— Sempre existe a possibilidade do divórcio — respondeu Sesshoumaru, sarcástico.

— Sou contra por princípio, mas, se não houver outro jeito, eu e o bebê vamos embora.

— O filho não é só seu.

— Experimente separá-lo de mim — gritou Kagome. Sesshoumaru percebeu o ridículo daquela conversa e riu, um tanto sem graça.

— Seria conveniente entendermos que vamos viver juntos e que o melhor é tentarmos nos acostumar com a idéia, se possí vel gostar dela.

— Você tem razão — respondeu ela, sem entusiasmo.

— Ligue para seus pais, conte-lhes as novidades e marque a data que lhe parecer mais apropriada.

— A que novidades você se refere?

— Diga-lhes que não aguento mais ficar um dia longe de você. Vamos deixar o resto para bem mais tarde, não é ne cessário que eles saibam tudo agora.

Kagome assentiu agradecida e discou o número do reverendo.

— Alô, mamãe? Está tudo bem por aí? Ótimo. Escute, espe ro que a senhora não tenha jogado fora seu chapéu de casa mento.


	11. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO ****X**

O vilarejo de Cwmderwen mal tinha assistido ao casamento de Kikyou Higurashi quando seu pai anunciou que Kagome ia se casar com Sesshoumaru Taisho. Alguns pensavam que ela estava noiva de Wolf, outros achavam que talvez tivessem con fundido os nomes, mas o fato é que ninguém jamais tocou no assunto com a Sra. Higurashi. Longe dela, porém, não se falava de outra coisa.

O reverendo ignorava os comentários com serenidade e sua mulher estava tão feliz pela filha que não se importava com mais nada. A única coisa que a contrariava era a insistência de Kagome em que a cerimônia fosse bem simples e com o menor número de convidados possível.

— Sesshoumaru e eu decidimos não fazer nenhuma recepção — disse ela por telefone a sua mãe. — Apenas uma pequena reu nião familiar em casa. Vou contratar um bufe para que a se nhora possa aproveitar a festa sem se preocupar com nada. No fim de semana conversamos melhor. Um beijo a todos e até breve.

Ao desligar, Kagome viu que Sesshoumaru estava apreensivo.

— Não teria sido melhor fazermos a festa num hotel para não dar trabalho a seus pais?

— Está tudo bem assim, Sesshoumaru, não vamos complicar as coisas. Mamãe não gostou muito da idéia, mas acabou concor dando.

— Então seja como você quiser. Eu pago tudo, naturalmente.

— A festa é por minha conta, Sesshoumaru. Vai ser na minha casa, eu cuido de tudo.

— Sua casa é esta, de agora em diante.

— Estou tentando me acostumar com a idéia.

Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório sem dizer nada e fechou a porta. As relações entre os dois não estavam nada boas. Kagome voltara a trabalhar para ele, porque decidiram que não havia sentido começar em outro emprego. Sesshoumaru não se conformava por ela continuar no apartamento, e Kagome se recusava a morar com ele antes do casamento. Além disso, ela o deixava todos os fins de semana sozinho e ia para a casa dos pais, com a des culpa de tratar dos preparativos para a cerimônia.

De seu lado, Kagome sentia-se péssima com estas atitudes rígi das. Quase todas as manhãs acordava deprimida. Era-lhe muito difícil manter o ar distante e a falsa indiferença com relação a Sesshoumaru, mas não via outra saída. Sempre que estavam juntos ofendiam-se o tempo todo e ela decidiu que não seria a primei ra a ceder. Dedicava-se com afinco ao trabalho para conservar a mente ocupada o maior tempo possível.

Um dia Kagome tentou fechar o zíper da saia e quase não conseguiu. Foi um choque perceber que, embora ainda estivesse magra como sempre, seu corpo não era mais o mesmo. Tivera uma briga com Sesshoumaru na noite anterior por causa do vestido do casamento. Pedira-o emprestado a Kikyou e ia mandá-lo a cos tureira para uns retoques, pois decidira usá-lo. Sesshoumaru ficara furioso com tanto pouco-caso, com sua demonstração evidente de que aquela cerimônia não significava nada para ela. Insis tira em comprar-lhe um vestido novo, mas ela não aceitara.

Apreensiva, resolveu experimentar o vestido da irmã. A deso lação tomou conta dela quando viu que não lhe servia mais. Chegou à casa de Sesshoumaru bastante atrasada, com um indisfar çável ar de desamparo.

— Vou precisar de um dia de folga. Tenho que comprar um vestido, o de Kikyou está apertado demais.

Sem conseguir se controlar mais, Kagome começou a chorar como uma criança. Sesshoumaru pegou-a no colo e foi sentar-se com ela no sofá, sem dizer nada.

— Desculpe, fiquei um pouco surpresa, eu não esperava, quer dizer, não tão cedo.

Sesshoumaru afagou-lhe os cabelos com ternura.

— Amanhã você vai comprar o vestido mais maravilhoso que encontrar, sem ligar para o preço. Faço questão de que o aceite como um presente meu. Depois espero você para jantar comigo, está bem?

Esta cena íntima e carinhosa não voltou a se repetir entre os dois, mas ajudou a melhorar bastante as relações entre eles. Conseguiram manter-se cordiais e calmos até o casamento, que se realizou num dia cheio de sol, no começo de outubro. Apesar de ambos insistirem no contrário, todos os presentes puderam ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de Kagome Higurashi e de Sesshoumaru Taisho quando disseram o sim. A cerimônia, sim ples e encantadora, terminou logo e os convidados se foram, ficando apenas os amigos mais íntimos para a pequena festa na casa dos Higurashi.

Kikyou, num esfuziante vestido de cetim vermelho, aproximou-se dos noivos e comentou com a irmã, olhando na direcão de Kagura Prentiss.

— Eu não sei se teria a mesma benevolência que você, se Naraku resolvesse convidar uma ex-namorada para o nosso casamento. Admiro-a por isso, minha querida.

— A ideia foi minha e não de Sesshoumaru, minha irmã. E sabe que agora que a conheço até gosto dela?

— E por que Wolf não veio? Você não foi contra a presença dele aqui, foi, Sesshoumaru?

— Kagome nunca me falou em convidá-lo, e para dizer a ver dade achei ótimo — disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso encantador.

A festa, bastante agradável, durou até que os noivos resol veram partir, mantendo segredo sobre o lugar de sua lua-de-mel. Ninguém poderia imaginar que os dois entraram no carro e pegaram a estrada para Londres, direto para St. Tohn's Wood.

A casa estava silenciosa e logo que chegaram ao hall Kagome viu o bilhete que a Sra. Dobson deixara endereçado à Sra. Taisho.

— Agora ela não me chama mais de Kagome — disse ela, com um sorriso nervoso.

O bilhete era para dizer que havia comida preparada na geladeira, suficiente para uma semana, quando a governanta voltaria para trabalhar.

— Vou subir as malas, venha ver seu quarto. — Sesshoumaru tentou falar com naturalidade e parecia mais à vontade do que Kagome.

Ela seguiu-o até o enorme quarto em que ele dormia quando solteiro. Achou-o muito diferente, com um lindo tapete bege, combinando com a colcha de seda sobre a cama.

— Acabo de redecorá-lo para você. É tudo novo, espero que goste. Eu vou ficar com o quarto pequeno ao lado deste, se não se importa.

Kagome ficou parada no meio do quarto, com a bolsa ainda na mão, muito sem graça.

— Está tudo lindo, Sesshoumaru. Muito obrigada. Gosto dos quadros que você escolheu, especialmente deste sobre a cama.

— É um presente de casamento. Que bom ser do seu agra do! — Sesshoumaru foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa e fechou a porta, deixando Kagome no mesmo lugar, sem ter a menor ideia do que deveria fazer em seguida.

As últimas semanas tinham se passado com enorme rapidez, consumidas em preparativos para o casamento. Os dois não haviam tido a oportunidade de tomar conhecimento um do outro. Agora que estavam juntos e sozinhos, Kagome sentia-se estranha e atrapalhada.

Sesshoumaru voltou vestindo jeans e uma camiseta colorida, ten tando animá-la.

— Vamos, mexa-se. Que tal vestir algo mais confortável em primeiro lugar? Espero você lá embaixo, com champanhe. Não podemos deixar de comemorar esta data como se deve.

— Claro, desço dentro de poucos minutos.

A indecisão de Kagome quanto ao que vestir refletia seu esta do de espírito. Kikyou lhe dera um penhoar extravagante, de lingerie branca, com um largo decote debruado de rendas. Mas ela não teve coragem de usá-lo e acabou pondo um de algodão que sempre usava.

Quando desceu, ouviu uma música suave e romântica que Sesshoumaru pusera para esperá-la. Entrou como uma intrusa no grande salão que tinha uma bela lareira acesa num dos cantos. Sobre a mesa, coberta com uma toalha de linho branco, havia um balde de champanhe, taças de cristal em uma bandeja de prata e um prato de deliciosos canapés. Sesshoumaru estava deitado no sofá, com o braço sobre os olhos, e não percebeu quando Kagome entrou.

— Que música é esta que está tocando? Me parece muito conhecida, não me lembro de quem é.

— Sibelius. Não é magnífico o som deste oboé? Mas não fique aí parada, venha comer algo.

Kagome percebeu que estava faminta e comeu com apetite, bebendo champanhe como se fosse limonada. Sesshoumaru comeu pouco e encheu a taça várias vezes. A música era o único som a quebrar o silêncio. Quando o disco acabou, Kagome comentou um pouco sobre a cerimônia e até chegou a dizer que gostava de Kagura.

— Acho que poderemos nos tornar boas amigas — co mentou.

— Pena que você não tenha pensado nisso antes. Teria nos poupado uma boa dose de problemas.

Depois disso a conversa morreu. Kagome esvaziou a taça e levantou-se, bocejando.

— Você está um pouco alta, não?

— Só um pouquinho. É mais cansaço do que qualquer outra coisa. E além disso, estou grávida.

— Você acha que em algum momento esqueci disto?

— Vou dormir, Sesshoumaru. Boa noite.

— Se pretende chegar até o quarto, acho melhor aceitar uma carona — disse ele, aproximando-se e levantando-a nos braços.

Kagome fechou os olhos, sabendo que seu equilíbrio estava precário e a cabeça rodava sem parar. Sesshoumaru colocou-a na cama e tirou-lhe o penhoar sem nenhuma cerimônia. Cuidou dela como se fosse uma criança, apagou a luz e saiu.

Não demorou muito e Kagome dormiu. Logo teve o pesadelo que a perseguia desde o acidente. Estava outra vez no carro, correndo pela mesma estrada sinuosa e escura. De repente uma chuva grossa transformou o asfalto numa superfície es corregadia e os faróis dos outros automóveis brilharam no vidro molhado. Numa curva mais fechada o carro derrapou e saiu fora da estrada. Alguém gritava ao longe, quando ele capotou e ela levou uma batida na cabeça. Vidros quebrados, gente falando alto, muita dor e uma pessoa chamando por ela.

— Kagome, Kagome! Pelo amor de Deus, acorde!

Ela abriu os olhos, soluçando sem parar, e viu o rosto preocupado de Sesshoumaru, tentando acalmá-la. Encostou-se no peito dele e deixou que as lágrimas corressem enquanto ele a abraçava e beijava-lhe os cabelos. As carícias e as doces palavras de Sesshoumaru a fizeram voltar a si e dizer:

— Há muito tempo que não tenho este pesadelo; deve ter sido o champanhe. Eu costumava tê-lo sempre, depois do aci dente, mas depois passou. Pensei que já tivesse me livrado dele.

— Você quer um pouco de água? Vou lá embaixo buscar. Kagome aceitou pois estava com uma sede enorme. Bebeu dois copos em seguida.

— Desculpe o trabalho que estou lhe dando.

— Você não perde a mania de sentir-se culpada por alguma coisa. É melhor descansar agora. Posso apagar a luz?

Kagome ficou apavorada diante da perspectiva de ficar no escuro.

— Será qué. . . Será que você poderia ficar mais um pou co comigo? Eu sei que é criancice, mas é mais forte do que eu.

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso que há muito tempo ela não via e não se fez de rogado. Kagome pensou que ele apenas ficaria sentado na beira da cama segurando sua mão, mas ele en tendeu seu pedido de forma diferente. Puxou as cobertas e entrou na cama a seu lado.

— Mas. . .

— Nem mas, nem meio mas, chegue perto de mim.

Sem demora Kagome estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, a cabeça encostada no seu peito nu, e seu medo tinha desaparecido. Uma sensação de segurança e calor fez seu corpo relaxar e seus olhos se fecharam tranquilamente.

— Está melhor agora?

Kagome aconchegou-se mais a ele, murmurando algo ininteli gível, mas que evidenciava o quanto ela estava bem.

— Então pode me contar o sonho.

— Não há muito para contar. Apenas ele se repetiu, só isto.

— Kagome, você estava gritando. E sabe o quê? "Kikyou, não, por favor, pare!"

Kagome ficou quieta.

— Vamos, você sabe o que isto quer dizer.

— Está bem, eu vou falar, preciso me livrar desta mentira. Era Kikyou quem estava dirigindo e não eu, isto é tudo. Tínha mos ido a uma festa. Eu quis ir embora logo, mas Kikyou estava se divertindo muito. Ela já era bastante conhecida como modelo e os homens estavam todos assediando-a. O sucesso, a euforia, não sei, a fizeram beber um pouco demais e na volta veio dirigindo porque eu ainda não tinha carta. Ela não estava bêbada, mas um pouco exaltada e correu muito. Lem bro como se fosse hoje: ela gritou para que eu pulasse fora quando o carro desgovernou-se. Então saltou e eu não, o pâni co me paralisou. Ao recuperar os sentidos estava no banco do motorista, e Kikyou, em pé ao meu lado, me implorava para dizer que era eu quem dirigia, para que não a levassem e lhe fizessem um exame de teor alcoólico. Veio uma ambulância e só me lembro depois de estar no hospital com o queixo que brado e com o rosto todo arrebentado. Com Kikyou não acon teceu nada, a não ser leves escoriações.

— E você guardou segredo desta história até hoje? — A voz de Sesshoumaru era sombria.

— Achei melhor deixar aa coisas como estavam. Kikyou tinha um novo emprego, a verdade poderia atrapalhar. Ela sentia remorsos e queria contar tudo, fui eu quem a impediu. De pois de tanto tempo, ela ainda tentou esclarecer as coisas, quando voltou da lua-de-mel. Ia dizer tudo a meus pais e eu não deixei outra vez. Meu pai já me perdoou, sem saber da verdade, assim como você queria que eu o fizesse depois da cena com Kagura. Confiança era o que ambos queríamos e tenho vergonha em confessar-lhe que não fui tão forte quanto meu pai.

— Agora durma, Kagome. Você fez bem em ter desabafado. Os lábios dele tocaram de leve nos de Kagome.

— Não me deixe, Sesshoumaru.

— Nunca.

No meio da noite Kagome acordou. A princípio foi difícil lembrar-se de onde estava, mas logo a respiração profunda e quente de Sesshoumaru bem junto dela despertou-a por completo. A escuridão não permitia que ela o visse com nitidez; mesmo assim, Kagome ficou um tempo olhando fixamente para o con torno do corpo do homem deitado a seu lado, meio coberto pelo lençol.

"Meu marido", pensou ela com um sorriso embevecido, ao mesmo tempo que lhe ocorreu a idéia curiosa de que aquela era sua noite de núpcias, por mais estranha que fosse.

Sesshoumaru mexeu-se na cama e virou para o outro lado, tiran do o braço de baixo da cintura de Kagome. Num movimento instintivo ela puxou-o de volta.

— Me abrace, Sesshoumaru — falou baixinho. Como ele não respondesse, Kagome não sabia se o havia acordado ou não. Mas então percebeu que o ritmo da respiração dele tinha mudado e ele não estava mais dormindo.

— Desculpe se acordei você — disse, aproximando-se mais dele.

— Outro sonho ruim? — ele falou com voz sonolenta e, antes de despertar "de todo", aconchegou-se junto dela e abraçou-a forte. Depois pareceu se dar conta do que fazia e afastou-se.

— Agora que acordei, acho melhor ir para a minha cama. Kagome sentiu de imediato a mudança e a tensão no corpode Sesshoumaru. Sua voz não deixou de mostrar o quanto ela estava ofendida.

— Claro.

— Escute, vou deixar as coisas bem claras. Qualquer ho mem que acordar no meio da noite com uma linda mulher nos braços não vai deixar de querer fazer amor com ela. Você não é apenas uma mulher atraente, é minha esposa e eu a amo. Como tenho esta tendência inconveniente de querer sempre fazer amor com você, em qualquer lugar ou hora do dia, que chance eu tenho de não ficar louco, você pode me dizer? Kagome permaneceu imóvel, com medo de que ele pudesse perceber o quanto aquelas palavras a atingiam e alteravam as batidas do seu coração. Sabia que ele esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas a voz não lhe saía.

— Nossa primeira experiência foi um desastre — continuou Sesshoumaru, com calma. — Meu comportamento foi indesculpável, eu estava cego de ciúme e muito bravo com você. Queria castigá-la e ao mesmo tempo possuí-la e não a condeno por ter ficado aterrorizada. Agora, é claro, tenho medo de chegar perto de você. Percebo que me evita o tempo todo e sei que, se não fosse a gravidez, nunca teria me procurado de novo.

Enfim Kagome conseguiu falar:

— Minha hostilidade não foi por causa do que fez, nem mesmo por causa da criança.

— Meu Deus, o que mais eu fiz de errado?

— A forma como desapareceu sem querer falar comigo, dei xando aquele maldito bilhete dizendo que eu não era uma mulher como você queria.

— Foi assim que você entendeu o que eu disse? Às vezes tenho a impressão de que somos dois idiotas. Eu apenas resolvi sumir para deixar o campo livre para Wolf. Achei que era isto que você queria.

— Você não deixou o campo exatamente livre, ficou um pequeno obstáculo para trás — disse Kagome, rindo.

— E você está muito chateada com isto?

— Já estive, mas agora confesso que até gosto da idéia de ter um filho.

— E a idéia de ter um marido como eu? Tudo o que eu jurei na igreja foi de verdade, Kagome. Tenho mesmo a inten ção de ser o melhor marido possível.

Kagome deixou-se invadir por um sentimento doce e apaixo nado. Levantou o rosto para beijar Sesshoumaru. Por um tempo infinito ficaram enlaçados naquele beijo intenso e tão longa mente esperado. Quando enfim ele levantou um pouco a ca beça, disse, ofegante:

— O que acabei de confessar continua valendo. Se eu ficar aqui não vou conseguir pensar em outra coisa a não ser em fazer amor com você.

— Que mais eu poderia querer em minha noite de núpcias?

— Promete esquecer a outra vez?

— Ela não foi tão ruim quanto você crê.

O riso de Kagome foi abafado pelo beijo quente de Sesshoumaru, que não parou de mostrar-lhe o quanto a desejava. Novas carícias se seguiram às primeiras, enlouquecendo-a de prazer, abrindo-lhe os caminhos da sensualidade.

Quando Kagome acordou no dia seguinte, o sol já estava alto. Ela se virou e encontrou Sesshoumaru com o braço apoiado no queixo, observando-a. Espreguiçou-se, esticando todo o corpo com um sorriso lânguido e os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca.

— Sabia que já passou do meio-dia?

— Puxa vida, dormi tudo isto? Faz tempo que você acordou?

— Faz, mas não tenho a menor intenção de sair da cama tão cedo. Você não acha que temos todo o direito de aproveitar?

Ficaram abraçados sem dizer nada, felizes de poderem des frutar um ao outro numa tarde de sol, sem nada a chamá-los para qualquer compromisso.

— Então ainda pensa que sou a reencarnação de Átila, o bárbaro?

Ela riu.

— Eu nunca imaginei isso, necessariamente. Tantas mulheres abarrotando sua porta, era possível que você as seduzisse só com o poder das palavras

— Também são meu forte. Mas devo admitir que não é meu único meio de sedução. — ele a beijou, enquanto ela ria, empurrando seu peito com as mão fechadas em punho.

— Ótimo... Quero os dois daqui para frente, por favor. — ela pediu.

E ele não se fez de rogado.

**FIM**


End file.
